


Conversations

by Res_CVX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Res_CVX/pseuds/Res_CVX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple meeting between the Vongola's male Mist Guardian and the Master of Death...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was no denying that watching the sun set was relaxing. Not to sound like Kyoya or anything, but he was glad he was alone. Remembering what was going for the past week, Mukuro Rokudo shuddered. The Lightning brat and the Storm Guardian should never be left by themselves ever again. Tsunayoshi was almost in tears when he saw the damage they had done. Mukuro had, at that point, chuckled slightly, and had started to back out and leave them to handle the mess. However, one look from Chrome had him assisting the Vongola Decimo in getting the room cleared.

That wasn't the bad part though. For the rest of the week, he was stuck inside the mansion. Usually, Mukuro had no problems with this. Whenever he was forced to be inside the mansion, the Cloud Guardian was always around, somewhere. In these times, Mukuro would go hunt him down, and within a minute, the regular fight between them would break out, while Reborn and the other guardians started making bets on who would win this time. If Tsunayoshi got to them before the fight was over, it would be considered a draw, since he would separate them while he was in his Hyper Dying Will mode.

This time was different. Not only was his sources of entertainment busy (Kyoya was on a mission while Tsuanyoshi was dragged somewhere by the Bucking Horse Dino), he had to babysit the cow boy. For five days, he was supposed to make sure the Lightning Guardian didn't destroy everything around him and bring down the mansion… by himself. He was supposed to watch a ten year old… by himself.

He was proud to say that he survived those five days with his sanity intact, though he must have been somewhat affected by it for him to give the Vongola Boss a hug when he was assigned to a two week mission traveling to Southern Italy away from everyone. Well, he may have at least scarred or surprised Tsunayoshi a bit, so he wasn't complaining.

Having been in the area before, Mukuro headed straight for a little café that sat on the cliffs and over looked the sea. It would be a perfect spot to watch the sun set and have a well deserved break.

"Buona sera," a nearby waiter said, as Mukuro entered through the door. Mukuro nodded back and took a seat next to a window. It wasn't the seat that he wanted, but the one that he did was already taken by a young man who was apparently charming the waitress.

"Caffè, per favore," he was saying. The waitress giggled before leaving to get his order. The man kept his smile up, but when the waitress was out of sight, he dropped it and gave an irritated sigh. Mukuro looked away from the scene chuckling. The poor foreigner. Something caught his eye, causing him to do a double take, and stared at the young man's hand, or more specifically, the ring on his left hand. Mukuro blinked a few times to confirm that he was indeed seeing that ring.

Making up his mind, Mukuro got up from his seat and headed towards the other table.

"May I sit here?" he asked the young man who violently jumped. The young man stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. Slipping into the seat across from him, Mukuro looked out the window. "This is the best seat here to view the sunset." The young man nodded. Appearing almost out of nowhere, the waitress placed the cup of coffeein front of the young man and looked curiously at Mukuro.

"Cosa ti piacerebbe, signore?" the waitress asked.

"Solo il vino," Mukuro said, still looking out the window. Hearing the waitress walk away, Mukuro turned and looked at his table mate.

"Um, who are you?" The young man asked, nervously. "And thanks for speaking English. Was it obvious?" he added. Mukuro chuckled.

"Your Italian seemed rather forced," Mukuro replied, smirking. The young man laughed nervously. "Mukuro Rokudo," he said, holding out a hand.

"Harry Potter," the young man replied, shaking his hand. Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

"Oya oya, what's the Boy-Who-Lived doing in Italy?" Harry Potter's eye twitched. Mukuro let a thin trail of Mist flames surround them, creating a small privacy ward.

"Don't call me that. Besides, I'm not a boy," he grumbled. Straightening up, Harry Potter looked straight into his eyes, or the only eye that was visible. Chrome thought it would look cute if he let his bangs cover his right eye. Since Chrome was the one to mention it, Mukuro decided to stick with it. It didn't matter if the Storm Guardian laughed and said that he was whipped. He, in fact none of them, had ever seen Chrome get angry. If they ever saw that side of her, they all, even Kyoya, wouldn't dare to go against her.

"Then what should I refer to you as? Harry?" The young man nodded.

"Is Mukuro fine then?" Mukuro smiled at him, and Harry, awkwardly, smiled back. "I didn't think there would be other wizards here in a muggle town," Harry commented. Mukuro shrugged.

"It's a beautiful town." Harry nodded in agreement, taking a sip of his coffee. The waitress was back and placed a glass and a bottle of wine on the table. Opening the bottle, she poured him a glass, and served it. Nodding, Mukuro took a sip of his own drink as the waitress walked away. Harry frowned at him. Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "Are you not old enough to drink?" Harry blushed.

"I'm not going to drink while I'm a job," he said hotly.

"Oh, and what are you doing for this job?" Mukuro asked. Harry glared at him.

"Like I'm going to tell you." Mukuro took another sip of his wine.

"Oh, by the way, I'm not a wizard," he said casually. Harry's eyes widened before narrowing. His right arm stiffened. Seeing its position, Mukuro laughed quietly. "Not as naïve as I thought."

"Excuse me," Harry said.

"I thought you were naïve, but you had your wand trained on me the whole time." Harry snorted.

"Of course I did. I went through a war, you know." Harry annoyed face became blank. "How do you know about the Wizarding World then, since you're not a wizard?" Mukuro took his time answering. Taking another sip of his wine, he watched as Harry's left eye twitched in annoyance. It was so amusing to see people get so worked up so easily. "Mukuro," Harry growled. Mukuro started laughing.

'He sounded almost exactly like Kyoya.'

"What's so funny?" Harry demanded.

"N-Nothing," Mukuro gasped. After he stopped laughing, he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I apologize. I didn't think I was affected much, but clearly my sanity has taken a toll from taking care of a ten year old for five days."

"You poor thing," Harry said dryly. "Were you even sane before?" Mukuro shrugged.

"There might be a few people who'd like to know that as well." Harry frowned again.

"Will you answer my question now?"

"What question?" Mukuro asked, smiling. Harry started trembling before taking a deep breath and calming down.

"Why do you know about wizards?" he asked, after a moment of silence. Mukuro's smile fell a little when he realized that the Master of Death was no longer agitated anymore. Harry's smile widened, confirming that he was onto his plan.

"I worked with a few," Mukuro finally answered. Harry just raised his eyebrows. "I won't deny that I can do a few things, but I have nothing to do with the Wizarding World."

"Oh? What do you consider yourself as?" Harry questioned. Mukuro smirk.

"An illusionist," he said simply. Harry gave him a confused look.

"With spells…?" Mukuro shook his head.

"You're really ignorant for someone who's supposed to be the Master of Death…" Harry's reaction was predictable. He jumped and brought out his wand from underneath the table and pointed it directly at Mukuro's smiling face. "Oya oya, you even brought the elder wand with you." Mukuro eyed Harry's person. "By chance, is your jacket the cloak?" Harry flushed and stood up. The wand held steady in front of his face.

"How do you know all that?" Harry hissed. Mukuro motioned with his head to the other tables.

"Don't forget where we are." Harry blink before hastily sitting down and shoving his wand in his pocket. No one noticed a thing. Mukuro hummed, as he poured himself another glass of wine.

"How did anyone not notice that?" Mukuro began nursing his drink.

"Do you honestly think I would start a conversation like this without any consideration to our surroundings?" Harry's eyes narrowed.

"What did you do?" he asked stiffly.

"Nothing really. I just used a little bit of my power to place a small barrier around us. Unless I will it, no one will notice or pay any attention to us." In spite of himself, Harry looked at him curiously.

"What is your power then?" he asked. Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

"You honestly expect me to tell you?" he question. Harry smiled.

"I'll answer your questions, if you answer mine."

"And what makes you think that I have any questions for you?" Mukuro shot back.

"You're annoyed right now, correct?" Harry said. Mukuro kept his face blank, but didn't deny it.

"So then, who will go first?" Mukuro asked after a moment.

"I think it's safe to say that I'm the one with the disadvantage right now, so I'll go first." Harry tapped his cup with his wand, and changed it into a wine glass. Mukuro watched him curiously as he helped himself to his wine bottle.

"What happened to not drinking on a job?" Mukuro said. It's not like he actually cared, but he was curious.

"I'm sitting and talking with you is what happened," Harry responded, taking a few gulps of the wine.

"Your first question?" Harry paused.

"How's this going to work?" Mukuro sighed.

"Pretty much you're going to ask a question. I'll answer, and then it will be my turn to ask you a question. Are you ready?" Harry nodded.

"What's your power?" Harry asked. Mukuro thought about the wording for a minute.

"Proof of my resolution," he said. Harry looked at him blankly.

"Your resolution?" Harry repeated blankly. Mukuro nodded, hiding his smirk. "How the hell am I supposed to know that you're telling the truth?" he demanded. Mukuro shrugged.

"You have to take my word for it. When did you get all three Deathly Hallows?"

"My dad and the Final Battle. How do know about the Deathly Hallows?" Harry asked.

"I've seen them before." Harry stared at him.

"Where?" he demanded.

"It's my turn to ask the question, you know," Mukuro said. Harry glared at him. "Do you know anything about the Hallows, besides what everyone else knows about them?"

"I don't think so…" Mukuro gave him a pitying look.

"That's really sad," he commented, taking another drink. Harry ignored his glass in favor of staring at Mukuro.

"What else can the Hallows do?" he asked. Mukuro kept his face blank.

"I can't really say," he answered neutrally. "I'll get in trouble."

"By whom?" Harry asked curiously.

"Vindice."

"Who's Vindice?" Mukuro gave a dry laugh.

"You don't want to know." Mukuro snapped his fingers, expelling the barrier. Harry watched in amazement as the now visible indigo flames around them slowly disappeared.

"Is that–"

"My flames. Cameriere!" A waiter appeared, smiling.

"Sì?" he asked.

"Il disegno di legge." The waiter nodded and left. He came back a minute later. "Grazie." Pulling out his wallet, Mukuro ignored Harry's protest and paid for his coffee as well. Getting up, he walked out of the café with a confused Harry right behind him.

"Is there any way you can tell me, or at least give me a way to find out?" Harry pressed. Mukuro frowned as he stared at Harry's desperate face.

"Do you have a cell phone?" Harry looked surprised at the question, but dug in his pocket any way and brought out the device. Mukuro grabbed it and put his number in. He handed it back to Harry after calling himself and confirming that he received the other's number. "I'll contact you and let you know."

"Uh, thank you," Harry said, skimming through his contact list. Mukuro already turned around and started walking away. Harry opened his mouth to call him back, but decided against it. "Thanks for your help then."

Mukuro just held up a hand to indicate that he heard. Harry turned and walked away as well, going in the opposite direction.

Another figure, hidden from them both, watched the Master of Death walk away before turning his gaze on the illusionist. The Mist Guardian was smart enough to realize the consequences of even hinting at what the Hallows could truly do. Dark Clouds appeared around him, and within a few seconds, he vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mukuro-sama?" Blinking, Mukuro looked up from his book. Chrome stood in front of him nervously.

"Yes?" he asked tilting his head. Why was she looking so nervous?

"Boss wants to see you," she replied. Her tone made him pause.

"Do you know why?" he asked, keeping his worry out of his voice. At her hesitation, he sighed. "I'll go find out myself." He stood up, and walked past her, exiting his room. Chrome followed him out and they walked together halfway towards the office section of the mansion before Chrome excused herself and headed towards the girls' section of the mansion. Nodding her off, Mukuro continued towards the Boss's office.

Pausing at the door, Mukuro knocked and without waiting for a reply, he opened it and walked in. Sawada Tsunayoshi was at his desk, talking to someone on the phone. Next to him, Gokudera Hayato was standing and looking over file. Standing off to the side, Yamamoto Takeshi was leaning against the wall looking relaxed. When Mukuro walked in, only the Rain Guardian noticed, and gave a small cheerful wave. Mukuro nodded back. From what he could remember, Hibari Kyoya was on some mission with Sasagawa Ryohei, and the cow kid was with the girls. Mukuro waited for Tsuna to get off the phone. After what felt like forever, though in reality it was two minutes, Tsuna got off the phone, and stood up to stretch.

"Did you need something, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked. He smirked a little when Tsuna jumped.

"EHH!" Mukuro sighed. How did this person become Vongola Decimo again? The Storm Guardian looked up long enough to glare at him before looking back at the file. Knowing that he was still watching him out of his peripherals, Mukuro smiled and waved at him. He was satisfied when Gokudera's expression changed to annoyance. Looking back at Tsuna, Mukuro cleared his throat to get his attention again. Tsuna, who was watching their exchange, blushed and cleared his throat.

"Um, Mukuro?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow. Not that Tsuna was epitome of calmness, but usually he wasn't this nervous. Okay, so he usually wasn't this nervous when Reborn is away.

"Yes?" Tsuna fidgeted. Gokudera, taking pity on his boss, stepped forward.

"We," he started, pointing at Tsuna, Yamamoto, and himself, "plus Lawn-head, when he shows up, have to head to a meeting with the Shimon Family." Mukuro stared at him blankly.

"What does that have to do with me, puppy-dog?" Tsuna stepped in between them before Gokudera could get a chance to pull out a stick of dynamite.

"Since the girls are also going out as well, Lambo is going to be here by himself." Mukuro didn't like where this was going. This was most likely also the reason why Chrome was looking so nervous.

"No." Tsuna blinked.

"I didn't even finish!" Mukuro gave him a blank stare.

"You don't need to. Get someone else to look after him," he deadpanned. Tsuna sighed.

"The only other person who will be here is Hibari-san." Mukuro silently cursed. "Do you honestly think he is capable of baby-sitting?" Tsuna asked. At that point, Mukuro realized that it was futile; Tsuna was going to guilt him into baby-sitting. He, however, wasn't going down without a fight.

"Why doesn't he go with the girls?"

"They said they were having a 'Girl's Night Out', and Lambo isn't five anymore."

"What happened to the mechanic, Irie Shouichi?" Mukuro tried. The red head did have a soft spot for the kid.

"He and Spanner went to a robotics convention along with Giannini."

"And why can't he go with you?" Mukuro saw the smirk on Gokudera's face. He knew that Mukuro was running out of options. Mukuro decided to get back at him later… or let Bianchi know that her younger brother has gotten 'ill.'

"Well, Adelheid isn't really that fond of him—"

"More like hates his guts," Gokudera muttered.

"—so she told us that he is forbidden from entering their mansion," Tsuna finished.

"What makes you think I won't do anything to him?" Mukuro asked. Tsuna smirked, causing Mukuro to raise an eyebrow.

"Because, Lambo said he had a lot of fun with you last time, and that he wouldn't mind being baby-sat by you again." Mukuro's eye twitched. Humming, Tsuna turned to look at the door. A few seconds later, it opened to reveal Sasagawa Ryohei and Hibari Kyoya.

"Ah, Onii-san, Hibari-san, how was the mission?" Tsuna asked.

"It went extremely well, Sawada." Ryohei looked at Mukuro curiously. "Is Mukuro coming with us as well?"

"I'm not," Mukuro replied shortly, annoyed.

"He's not, but he is willing to look after Lambo for us," Tsuna told him, smiling. Mukuro's eye twitched again, while Ryohei patted him on the back.

"How extremely nice of you to offer, Mukuro!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"I didn't offer—"

"What, are you incapable of handling a ten-year old?" Hibari mocked, a slight smirk gracing his face. Mukuro chuckled lightly. Everyone else in the room stiffened, while Tsuna face-palmed. He did not need this right now.

"Oh? I'm pretty sure I am capable of handling a ten-year old, if what the child said is true." Mukuro smirk widened. "You, on the other hand, clearly cannot be trusted with anything delicate." Hibari glared at him before smirking.

"You know, it has been awhile," he said, slowly pulling out his tonfas. Mukuro grinned.

"You're right, it has." In Mukuro's hand, mist flames began to form before elongating into his trident. Facing each other, both of them held up their weapons, ready to fight. Yamamoto started to laugh nervously. In other circumstances, they would have no problems with this. In fact, he and his fellow guardians would usually bet on who would win, but this time, not only was Tsuna right next to them, but they were also indoors; the Boss's Office, to be exact.

"Maa maa, there really isn't any need for you two to fight right now," Yamamoto said, trying to stop them.

"Stay out of this, Yamamoto Takeshi," they both said in unison, glaring at him. Feeling really uncomfortable and not suicidal, he decided to back off. In a blink of an eye, Mukuro and Hibari ran forward and swiped their weapons at one another, causing them to clash. Activating his flame, Hibari aimed his tonfas towards Mukuro's throat. Mukuro, in turn, aimed for his legs. Before either one of them could land a hit, Tsuna, with his flames activated, grabbed at both of their weapons and pulled them away from their owners. The trident disappeared, while the tonfas lost their flame. Dropping them to the ground, Tsuna glared at both Hibari and Mukuro. Everyone shivered at the sight of a pissed off Decimo.

"Knock it off." That statement alone was enough for Hibari and Mukuro to back away from each other. Seeing the orange pure sky flame on his forehead and the amber stare reminded them all exactly why Sawada Tsunayoshi was the Vongola Decimo.

"I was getting extremely nervous there for a minute," Ryohei muttered. Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded numbly.

"Hibari, you're dismissed." Hibari hesitated for a fraction of a second before picking up his tonfas and leaving the room without another word. "Onii-san, when you are ready, please meet us by the front gate." Ryohei nodded and left the room. Tsuna turned to Mukuro. "Go find Lambo." Mukuro left the room as quickly as possible without it being noticeable. As soon the door shut behind him, Tsuna's flame disappeared, and with an exhausted sigh, he fell into his chair. "I think I'm getting grey hair," he muttered. Gokudera scanned his hair.

"Nah, it's still all brown," Gokudera said. Tsuna didn't even have the energy to say anything to his Storm Guardian. Turning to look at Yamamoto, Tsuna was surprised to see a rather thoughtful look on his Rain Guardian's face.

"Is something wrong, Yamamoto?" Gokudera looked up at him as well.

"Maybe…" Yamamoto said slowly.

"Well then, spit it out, Baseball-freak," Gokudera said, annoyed. Yamamoto looked at them both.

"Well, I was thinking that since the three of us and Senpai are going to the Shimon base, doesn't that means Lambo is going to be alone—"

"Well duh, that why we had the whole meeting with Mukuro. He's baby-sitting Lambo," Gokudera said, cutting him off. Tsuna blinked. He had the feeling that he was forgetting something.

"I know, but what I was going to say is that Lambo is going to be alone here with Mukuro and Hibari." Both Tsuna and Gokudera looked at him blankly.

"So? They are capable of stopping him." Yamamoto looked at them, surprised.

"Okay then. Let me put it this way. Lambo is going to be alone with Hibari and Mukuro for the whole day." Yamamoto looked at each of them hopefully, but their exhausted state meant that they weren't registering the message clearly.

"Wait a minute," Tsuna muttered, sitting up in his chair. Yamamoto looked at him, hopeful. He thought about what Yamamoto said. "Lambo is alone with Hibari and Mukuro for the whole day… alone with Hibari and Mukuro for the whole day… Hibari and Mukuro alone for the whole day…"

"Uh, Tenth…" Gokudera said in concern. He finally figured out what the problem was.

"Hibari and Mukuro are alone in the mansion without any supervision what so ever…" Tsuna muttered. "The mansion," he moaned, putting his face in his hands. "It's going to be completely destroyed when we get back." Gokudera patted him on the back.

"Tenth, I don't think this is the time for you to be freaking out."

"You should have better control of your guardians, Dame-Tsuna," said a rather cold voice behind Tsuna said.

"HIIIEEE!" He didn't need the muzzle of a gun pressed against the side of his head to know who it was. Surprised, Gokudera took a few steps away from him.

"Reborn-san!" Smirking, Reborn put down the gun.

"Dame-Tsuna, when I come back in a couple of days, the mansion better be exactly how it is right now. If not…" Tsuna swallowed loudly.

"Y-Y-Yes, of c-course," Tsuna stammered. Satisfied, the now adult Sun Arcobaleno tilted his fedora down and left the room calmly as if he never threatened the Boss of the strongest mafia family in the world.

"Heh, I didn't even see him come in," Yamamoto cheerfully commented. Tsuna gave a shaky nod, while Gokudera scoffed at him.

"Well obviously; he's Reborn-san after all." Yamamoto laughed.

"I know. I was just amazed, that's all." Yamamoto paused. "Are we leaving now, Tsuna?" Tsuna had stood up and retrieved his Dying Will Pills.

"You guys head out first. I have to do something before we leave," Tsuna said, heading towards the door.

"Tenth, what are you doing?" Gokudera asked, confused. Tsuna gave a dry laugh.

"I'm making sure I live to see my next birthday." The door shut behind him, while Gokudera and Yamamoto exchange a glance.

••••••

Mukuro's eyes were glued to the clock. Tsunayoshi and the others were due back in about ten minutes. Staying true to their word (and their desire to the next sun rise), Mukuro and Hibari made sure to stay as far as physically possible away from each other. Now that he had a little bit more experience, baby-sitting Lambo this time around was a bit more bearable. Thankfully, Lambo learned early on that Hibari Kyoya was a scary person and being near him would result in being in pain, so Lambo made sure to stay clear of Hibari, and thus, Mukuro was able to easily avoid clashing with him.

Glancing sideways, Mukuro watched as Lambo gorged himself on all the snacks Mukuro was able to grab before Hibari took over the kitchen. For the most part, the Lightening Guardian was satisfied with the food. The rest of the time was spent playing hide-and-go-seek, with Lambo being the seeker. It was safe to assume that Lambo, after a couple of hours, got bored of the game when he was unable to find where Mukuro had hidden himself.

The sound of the front doors opening had Mukuro standing up, and heading to the front room to wait for them to come by and relieve him of his baby-sitting duties. Tsuna was the first person to walk in. He seemed amazed that the whole building was standing, despite the fact that he himself had threatened the two of them to not fight with each other.

"So, how was baby-sitting?" Tsuna asked, hiding a smile.

"Wonderful," Mukuro replied with a blank face. Behind Tsuna, the other guardians walked in, talking among themselves.

"Where's Lambo?" Mukuro pointed behind him.

"In the other room—"

"AHHH! Pineapple Head, HELP ME!" Mukuro eyes twitched as he turned to see Lambo running out of the next room. Behind him, Hibari was calmly walking towards them.

"Oi, Lambo, relax. Hibari-san won't do anything to you," Tsuna said, trying to calm the kid down. Lambo slowed down slightly, but tripped over the rug. Everyone could only watch as the 10-year bazooka flew out of his hair and headed straight for Mukuro. Though a majority of them were horrified, Mukuro was curious, while Hibari was feeling excited at the possibility of fighting a 30-year old Mukuro. Not moving, Mukuro allowed the bazooka to engulf him, and he vanished in a puff of pink smoke.

••••••

A puff of pink smoke later, Mukuro found himself sitting in a private booth of some restaurant, if the plates filled with food and the glasses of wine were anything to go by. Though the table is set for two, and both plates had clearly been eaten from, his apparent companion was nowhere to be seen. Looking around, Mukuro tried to find some indication of where he was, or who he was with. Engrossed with his surroundings, he failed to notice that the door to the booth opened and someone walked in.

"Bloody hell!" Mukuro turned towards the direction of the door, and almost gaped slightly before catching himself.

"Well well, if it isn't the Boy-Who-Lived," he muttered. Harry Potter was still gaping at him.

"What the hell happened?"

"This is my ten year younger self," Mukuro answered. Harry looked thoughtful.

"Is that the 10-year bazooka you were talking about?" he asked. Mukuro nodded. Harry took his seat across from him. "Merlin, I really want to have a look at it now," he marveled. "I know Hermione would have a field day with it…" Harry looked up at him. "Can I?" he asked Mukuro.

"Maybe. You're going to have to ask my future self about that," Mukuro said, shrugging.

"Oh, right," Harry said with a sheepish smile. He took a small bite of his food. "You don't seem particularly bothered being sent ten years into the future?"

"Trust me, when you've seen the things I have, there are very little things that are going to bother you. Time traveling is not one of them."

"I see," Harry replied shortly, taking another bite. "What?" he added when he noticed that Mukuro was staring at him.

"Oh nothing. I just didn't think we would meet again so soon," Mukuro replied, looking down at his own food. Would it considered rude to take food from his future self? Harry looked confused, but only for a moment.

"Oh yeah, our first meeting was ten years ago." Mukuro chuckled.

"Astute as ever, I see."

"Annoying as ever, I see," Harry said, monotonously. "When was our first meeting for you?"

"You just said it was ten years ago," Mukuro replied, creating a wine glass for himself, and pouring himself some wine.

"I don't know the exact date, and by the way, that's still your wine glass," Harry said, annoyed.

"Interesting. So it is true that in old age, memory is the first to go, and also it is rude to take food from other people." Harry face-palmed. Taking a deep breath he calmed himself down.

"Just answer the question." Mukuro smirked.

"Just over a month," he said over his wine glass. Harry thought back for a moment before scowling. "What?" Mukuro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A month after our meeting was when you started to prank call me," Harry said, giving him a dirty look. Mukuro hid a snicker.

"Did I?" he mused. Harry glared at him. "What did I do exactly?"

"Well for starters, you started calling me in the middle of the night, and in the most inopportune moments."

"Well, if you want an apology, you're going to have to talk to my future self about that," Mukuro said, placing the now empty wine glass down. He smiled at Harry, causing him to pinch the bridge of his nose, and silently count to ten. Mukuro paused at the sight of the Resurrection Ring on his hand. "Did I ever say anything to you about that ring?" he questioned. Harry glanced at the ring in question.

"You never said anything about it," he admitted after a slight hesitation. Mukuro frowned.

"Did someone else say something?" Harry ran a hand through his hair before nodding. "Who?" Mukuro questioned, straightening up in his seat. Harry let out a shaky laugh.

"I know now why you don't like them," Harry said, a bitter smile forming on his face. "Vendice showed up in front of me a couple of years ago and told me about their flame." Mukuro grimaced.

"I hope you understand why I didn't tell you about it before," Mukuro stated. Harry nodded.

"I wouldn't want you to spend any more time there," he said softly. Mukuro shrugged.

"At least in the end, you were able to find out about it."

"After I found out about it, you were nice enough to teach me how to use it," Harry added. Mukuro looked surprised at the actions of his future self.

"Did I get something in return?" he inquired. Harry stared at him expressionlessly before nodding. "What was it?" Mukuro asked eagerly.

"Try asking someone named Hibari Kyoya," he answered. Mukuro blinked.

"Can you be more specific?"

"You asked if you could test some of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, a wizard joke shop," he added at seeing the blank look on Mukuro's face. Mukuro's expression cleared up, and he started grinning.

"I tested them on Kyoya?" Harry shrugged.

"That was what you told me," he said, concerned that the grin on Mukuro's face didn't look like it was going away anytime soon.

"Well, I hope you don't mind my calling you when I get back." Mukuro said, beaming at Harry, trying to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible. Harry sighed.

"You're going to even if I say no," he pointed out.

"True—" A puff of pink smoke signaled that the five minutes were up.

••••••

Mukuro blinked as he found himself outside the Vongola Mansion in the flower gardens, or what used to be the flower gardens. As rest of the smoke cleared away, Mukuro was face to face with one of Hibari Kyoya's tonfas. A few seconds later, Hibari put down his weapons and turned around, walking away. Off to the side, Gokudera and Yamamoto were trying to comfort a weeping Tsuna.

"Reborn is going to kill me. He's going to kill me." Mukuro looked around and took in the destruction. The front doors of the mansion were gone completely. Mukuro took a guess that the front room was also completely destroyed. Outside, not only did the gardens and landscape suffer, but the walls of the mansion had scorch marks all over it, and a majority of the windows were broken. Hibari paused in front of Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I kept my word. I did not fight with that Mukuro," he said, pointing directly at Mukuro. With nothing else to say, he walked away and left the group.

"Interesting loop hole," Mukuro said, impressed. Tsuna gave him a rather dirty look. "What?" Mukuro defended. "You said that if we wanted to see the sun rise again, we were not to fight each other. I never fought with Kyoya, so you have no reason to punish us."

"That doesn't matter right now," Tsuna snapped. "Either way, if this isn't fixed before Reborn comes back, the Vongola family is going to become bossless." Mukuro turned to Yamamoto.

"Who won?" he asked. Yamamoto shrugged.

"It was a tie," he answered.

"We were evenly matched?" Mukuro said in disbelief. He and Hibari were evenly matched now. There was no way that his future self did not become stronger in the next ten years. Yamamoto shook his head.

"No no, your future self had the upper hand, but your future self disappeared before the fight was over, so it counted as a draw," Yamamoto said, laughing cheerfully. Mukuro relaxed.

"Tsunayoshi," he called out. Tsuna looked at him, still half pissed, half depressed.

"What?"

"For the time being, Chrome, Fran, and I will place our strongest illusions on the place while you try to get things fixed, so the Arcobaleno doesn't see that anything is amiss." Tsuna and Gokudera gaped at him, while Yamamoto slapped him on the back.

"That's a good idea," he said cheerfully, ignoring Mukuro's glare.

"What's the catch?" Tsuna asked, suspicious.

"There is no catch," Mukuro denied. "I'm just in a good mood, that's all." The three of them stared at him.

"Did something happen?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Maybe…" Mukuro replied, a mysterious smile on his face. "Now excuse me," he said, pulling out his phone, and turning his back to them. "I have an important phone call to make."


	3. Chapter 3

Stretching out his neck, Harry double checked that his notice-me-not charm was still active. At Ron's urging, Harry walked down Diagon Alley toward Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Ron badly wanted the new product the twins developed (Harry didn't know the name of it, but it worked very similarly to the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, but it only affects the person, not location, which means a person could select who becomes blind and who doesn't), but Ron knew he wasn't going to be able to get a free sample, so he pushed Harry to go. To be honest, Harry was curious about it as well.

Pushing open the door, he was glad to see that the place wasn't as busy as it usually was, though it might have to do with the new term at Hogwarts starting just last week. Spotting the Weasley twins, Harry waved at them. Spotting him as well, they disapparated, and apparated on either side of him. Already used to their behavior, Harry rolled his eyes, and grinned at the two of them. Placing their arms on either side of his shoulders, they dragged him to the backroom.

"Harry─"

"Nice to see you again."

"What brings you to Diagon Alley─"

"On this wonderful day?" Harry extracted himself from their arms.

"Just curious about your new product," Harry said, shaking both of their hands at once. Suddenly grinning, they dragged Harry towards them again.

"We have no idea if─"

"You actually know him, and─"

"Recommended this place to him, but─"

"Since he's been buying a lot─"

"And been giving us more ideas─"

"We'll give him the benefit of the doubt, and─"

"Thank you for introducing him to us." Harry felt nervous. He hadn't recommended this place to anyone recently. Was this person just using his name? And this person was giving the twins ideas?!?! Harry was feeling uneasy now. He really didn't want to meet this person.

"Let's go meet him," George said cheerfully.

"Wait!" Harry protested. Before George could drag him out, there was a knock on the door, and as the door was opened, Harry gaped.

"Hey, how long does it take for this to go into affect─" he paused.

"What are you doing here?" Harry blurted out. Mukuro Rokudo raised an eyebrow.

"You suggested this place to me, remember?" he said smoothly.

"No I didn't," Harry said hotly, trying to remember if he actually said something like that.

"You told me about this place to get me to shut up." Mukuro's smirk widened as Harry expression changed to realization. Harry remembered that conversation now.

"So you _do_ know each other," Fred commented. Mukuro laughed.

"Of course we do."

"Unfortunately," Harry muttered. "Wait," he said facing the twins, "he's the one giving you ideas?"

"Yup," the twins said simultaneously. Mukuro gave a self satisfied smirk, and Harry hoped he didn't start anything by introducing the three of them to one another.

"It should take about an hour," George said, glancing at the product in Mukuro's hand.

"Wonderful," Mukuro said. Harry glanced at the bottle. Wardrobe Change? From what Harry could see, it would change the clothing style and color of whoever it was used on.

"Who's that for?" Harry asked warily. Mukuro shrugged.

"Haven't decided yet," Mukuro said, examining the bottle. "It looks like it can be used multiple times, so maybe I'll use it on everyone." Harry felt a surge of pity for the other guardians. "But I'll definitely use it on Hibari Kyoya."

"Hibari?" The name sounded familiar to Harry.

"He's the former prefect I told you about." At the word prefect, Harry had a mental image of someone that looked like Percy. Behind him, Fred and George exchanged wicked grins.

"So it's for a Percy type person, huh?" Mukuro looked confused.

"He was a former prefect at our school," Harry explained. Fred and George gripped both of their shoulders.

"Why don't Gred and I─"

"Show you some more appropriate products?" Harry groaned, while Mukuro smirked again.

"By the way, we expect reports from you," George added. Mukuro nodded, while Harry resisted the urge to face-palm.

••••••

"Well, that was amusing," Mukuro said, scanning through his bags.

"Speak for yourself," Harry said darkly. Mukuro cheerfully waved back at Fred and George as the two of them left the shop. The two of them headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. "Why are you following me?"

"I was going to hunt you down as soon as I was done there," Mukuro explained. Harry sighed.

"Fine. I'm here now, what do you need?" Mukuro feigned sadness.

"You want to get rid of me that badly?"

"Yes," Harry said immediately.

"Where's that sweet shop you told me about?" Mukuro asked suddenly. Harry was caught off guard at the change in conversation.

"Honeydukes?" Mukuro nodded.

"It's not here. It's in Hogsmeade." Mukuro wrinkled his nose at the name.

"You wizards are bad with naming things," he commented. Harry shrugged.

"I didn't name it, don't blame me."

"Will you take me there?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You're actually asking for once?" It was Mukuro's turn to shrug.

"I can be polite when I want to," Mukuro said. Harry sighed again.

"Fine," he mumbled.

"Why are you being so docile?"

"Because I know you won't leave me alone," Harry said, exasperated.

"True." Shaking his head a little, Harry held out his arm.

"Alright, let's go." When Mukuro made no move, Harry glared at him. "Are you coming or what?"

"What do you want me to do?" Mukuro asked, staring at him.

"Grab my arm, we're apparating." Giving him an odd look, Mukuro slowly grabbed Harry's right arm. Without any warning, Harry turned on the spot, and he and Mukuro vanished. Upon arrival, Mukuro wrenched himself away from Harry and fell to his knees, taking deep gulping breaths. Harry himself was feeling a little light headed, but he had apparated enough that he was slowly getting used to the affects.

"Never. Again," Mukuro said between breaths. He slowly got to his feet, and glared at Harry who smiled back cheekily. "Is that seriously how you people travel?"

"It's convenient," Harry offered. Mukuro gave him a deadpanned look, before actually turning to look at the surroundings.

"Is that the school?" Mukuro asked, pointing towards the castle. Harry nodded.

"I didn't know if you could see it or not."

"I was in Diagon Alley, wasn't I?" Harry looked at Mukuro with a quizzical look.

"You definitely have to have some sort of magic then," Harry said. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have been able to see any of this." Mukuro looked unconcerned.

"I take it that's the sweet shop." Without waiting for a reply, Mukuro headed towards Honeydukes with Harry right behind him. Once inside, Mukuro took a moment to take the scene in. "Where's the─" Harry shoved Mukuro towards the section with the normal candy. As Mukuro busied himself with picking out which candies to buy, Harry belatedly realized that he completely forgot about Ron's request. Deciding to buy some sweets as an apology as well as some for Teddy, Harry headed over towards the more magical sweets. As soon as he was done with his purchases, Harry waited for Mukuro to be done.

"Done?" Harry asked, when Mukuro left the shop. Harry raised an eyebrow at the number of sweets Mukuro purchased. "Are all of those for you? You don't look like the sweets type." Mukuro chuckled.

"As a matter of fact, I do like sweets, but you're right. These aren't all for me. Some of them are for Lambo," Mukuro explained.

"And who is that?"

"A ten year old."

"That's oddly nice of you," Harry said in suspicious tone.

"Well, he does have a skill with annoying everyone he comes in contact with..."

"So that's bribery?"

"It's bribery," Mukuro confirmed. Mukuro glanced at his watch. "My flight will be here soon," Mukuro muttered.

"You came here by plane?" Harry asked, surprised.

"How else would I get here," Mukuro pointed out. "I can't teleport."

"Apparate," Harry corrected.

"Whatever. I took a metal death trap to get here, and now I need to take one to get back."

"So you need me to get back to London," Harry said, holding out his arm. He grinned when Mukuro paled.

"Is there another way back?" Mukuro asked quickly. Harry shook his head. Preparing for the worst, Mukuro grabbed Harry's arm, and with a crack, they both vanished. Once again, when they arrived at the back courtyard, Mukuro was on the ground again. "I hate you." Harry beamed at him. Straightening up, Mukuro glanced at his watch again.

"Are you going to be taking a cab?" Mukuro nodded. They both entered the pub, and went out front. Mukuro held out a hand.

"You should try and visit Italy," Mukuro said, when Harry shook his hand. Harry shrugged.

"Maybe... If I have time. I'll think about it."

"When you're bored, I'm sure you'll stop by." With a final wave, Mukuro set off. Harry waited until he was out of view before turning away. Remembering that Mukuro was part of the mafia, Harry stopped. Was he just invited to visit a mafia family? Shaking his head, Harry entered the pub again. Seeing Tom come down the stairs, Harry waved. Tom waved back, and did a double take.

"Mr. Potter, what are you wearing?" Bewildered, Harry looked down. The jacket and trousers he had been wearing were replaced by a long violent purple cloak and periwinkle robes. "Are you styling yourself after Albus?" Furious, Harry pulled out his wand to change his clothes back, but to his displeasure, nothing happened.

"That bastard," Harry hissed. Harry was going to get him back for this. Ignoring the gawking looks from the pub's patrons, Harry marched towards the twins' shop.


	4. Chapter 4

At the sound of another crash, Tsuna finally decided he needed to get out of here. Seeing that Reborn wasn't anywhere nearby, Tsuna took his chance, and left the mansion. Not bothering to get a ride, he walked towards the nearby town. Glancing at his watch, he wondered how long it would take for Reborn to hunt him down and drag him back to his office.

Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, Tsuna greeted the people he passed. They easily recognized him as Vongola's 10th that took care of the area, as the Vongola always had since Primo’s time. Tsuna had no intention of buying anything, but he still stopped by a few stores and looked around.

"Now what?" Tsuna blinked at the words and looked around. A short distance away, someone, a foreigner, was arguing on the phone. Tsuna watched as the man said a few more things in a softer voice and hung up. Massaging his forehead, the foreigner started to walk around, but even from where Tsuna was standing, it was obvious that he was uncomfortable, and it was very reminiscent of Tsuna's first time in Italy. Turning his heel, Tsuna headed towards him.

"Is everything alright?" Tsuna asked in Italian when he reached the man. The man jumped a little and turned to face Tsuna.

"Y-Yeah," the man said. Tsuna smiled a little. It looked like he was still learning Italian. "I wasn't too loud on the phone, was I?" Tsuna shook his head.

"No, no, you weren't. I was just surprised to hear someone speaking English here," Tsuna said. The man smiled sheepishly.

"I'll never get the hang of Italian," he muttered. Tsuna laughed a little.

"You and me both," Tsuna said. The man raised an eyebrow.

"What's your first language then?" he asked, curious.

"Japanese." The man stared at him.

"That's a big jump," he said slowly. "Italy is only a handful of countries away from England, but Japan's on the other side of Asia." Tsuna grinned.

"It was hard, but my _tutor_ was adamant that I became fluent in it," Tsuna said. "My English could use some work, though," Tsuna added, switching to English, "I haven't fully gotten it yet." The man grinned.

"Besides the slight accent, you sound fine," the man reassured him. He held out his hand. "I'm Harry, by the way." Tsuna shook his hand with a smile. His intuition told him that he shouldn't really be worried about this man.

"Call me Tsuna," Tsuna said. Tsuna blinked. "I'm not holding you up, am I?" Harry laughed.

"No, you're not. I'm just waiting for someone here, you?"

"Just needed fresh air," Tsuna said, hoping Reborn wasn't looking for him yet. Tsuna pointed towards a nearby bench, and Harry nodded. They both sat down, and watched different people walk by. "Does the person you're meeting live here?" Harry frowned.

"I think so," he said slowly. "He didn't actually say. He just said to meet him here."

"Is this your first time in Italy?" Harry nodded. "First impressions?" Tsuna asked, curious. Harry snorted a little.

"The major cities, as always, were crowed, but towns like this," he said, gesturing around them, "are nice and calm." Tsuna nodded.

"I came from a small town, so big cities never appealed to me." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Since I'm usually surrounded by a lot of people, it's nice to take a break from all that," Harry said.

"I know the feeling." Harry gave a small smirk.

"Would this have something to do with needing fresh air?" Tsuna laughed and nodded.

"When you're surrounded by insane people, a break becomes necessary," Tsuna said.

"You sound like me," Harry said. Tsuna looked at him to see him grinning. "It sounds like you need an actual vacation though, not just a break." Tsuna sighed.

"I know, and I badly want one, but my tutor won't let me. Besides, if I went on one, he would make sure everyone came with me, and it would no doubt be even more stressful." Tsuna hasn’t forgotten about the last time they went to Mafia Land yet. Harry cringed.

"Your tutor sounds like a real piece of work," Harry muttered. Tsuna laughed dryly.

"You have no idea," he deadpanned. "So this is your vacation away from insane people?" It was Harry's turn to laugh dryly.

"Technically no, seeing that I came here to meet another insane person." Tsuna winced.

"That sucks," Tsuna said, not knowing what else to say. Harry shrugged.

"It's not that bad," Harry said. "The worst he does is purposefully drive me up a wall." Tsuna mentally snorted. That sounded like someone he knew.

"If he's driving you insane, then why do you still─"

"Talk to him? Fraternize with him?" Tsuna shrugged and nodded. He was curious why someone would purposely associate with someone like that. Sure, Tsuna had no _major_ issues with his guardians now, but it did take a number of years for him to get used to their antics.

"He does drive me insane, but he's interesting to talk to, and I truly find arguing and debating with him kinda fun," Harry said.

"I'm touched and flattered you think of me that way." Both Harry and Tsuna jumped a little, and turned around. "I find you very interesting as well," Mukuro finished.

"Mukuro!" Harry and Tsuna looked at each other.

"You know him?" they asked each other in unison.

"Your insane friend?" Tsuna asked. Harry nodded.

"One of your insane associates?" Harry asked. Tsuna nodded. Mukuro’s eye twitched.

"What are you doing here?" Mukuro asked, directing the question to Tsuna.

"I needed a break," Tsuna said defensively. "I'm surprised I haven't lost my sanity because of you guys."

"Is the Arcobaleno not there?" Mukuro asked curiously. Tsuna stayed quiet, and Mukuro's eyes widened.

"Have you lost your mind?" he asked slowly, and Tsuna groaned. Mukuro of all people thought he was crazy. Well, Tsuna did disregard Reborn's orders to not leave before he finished all of his work, so he may have a point. Glancing at his clock, Tsuna wondered why Reborn hasn't come and dragged him back yet. It wasn’t like him.

"I think I'll head on back then," Tsuna muttered. Harry looked towards Mukuro.

“Wait, so he’s…”

“Boss of the Vongola,” Mukuro said shortly. Tsuna mentally groaned. It looks like Harry knew about the mafia. Harry stared at Tsuna.

“You’re a mafia boss?” he asked, incredulous. Tsuna gave strained smile and nodded.

“Hard to believe, but I am.”

“You’re a lot nicer than I thought you’d be,” Harry said sincerely. “My only experience with stuff like that is from movies, and whatever he says,” Harry continued, pointing to Mukuro.

“Take whatever he says with a grain of salt,” Tsuna warned, and Harry snorted.

“Even I know that.” Harry turned towards Mukuro. “You know, from the way you talked about him, I was expecting someone a lot more scarier and intimidating.” At once, Mukuro’s expression tightened, and Tsuna blinked in surprise before he began to grin a little.

“What was that?” Tsuna asked innocently. Mukuro smiled back.

“I have no idea what either of you are talking about,” Mukuro said sweetly. Harry snickered, and Mukuro stood on his foot, which shut Harry up quickly.

“I’m surprised you can make a normal friend,” Tsuna said to Mukuro, who stared at him.

“And what are you trying to imply?” Mukuro asked icily.

“Stop being melodramatic,” Harry commented, and Mukuro turned his glare towards Harry.

“Will you be coming up to the mansion?” Tsuna asked Harry.  Harry blinked.

“Can I?” Tsuna smiled and nodded. His intuition told him Harry wasn’t a threat to the Vongola, so he had no problems with him being there. Harry grinned.

“I’ll take you up on your offer then,” Harry said.

“Just wait until you meet everyone else,” Mukuro said wryly. Tsuna became concerned a little.

“I’m sure if you can handle Mukuro, you can handle the others,” Tsuna said slowly. Tsuna glanced back at his watch and jumped.

“We need to go now,” he said hurriedly. “Come on, Harry.” Tsuna quickly turned, and started power walking towards the Vongola mansion. Behind him, Harry glanced at Mukuro.

“Did he just ignore me?” Mukuro asked slowly. Harry shrugged while covering up a grin. At a slower pace, Mukuro and Harry followed Tsuna.

“Is everyone else really that crazy?” Harry asked Mukuro.

“Yes,” Mukuro said at once, “but to be honest, Tsunayoshi Sawada is the worst of us all.” Harry blinked.

“That’s a joke, right?” Harry asked. Mukuro looked at him with pity.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry was starting to feel apprehensive.

"I thought you said I wasn't going to have to deal with your mafia associates?" Harry muttered, so Tsuna didn't hear him.

"Do I have to remind you that you were the one that agreed to go," Mukuro hissed.

"I wasn't thinking properly," Harry hissed back. "Seriously, he's pretty nice and understanding. What's so scary about him?"

"You really don't want to know," Mukuro said. Harry was still skeptical, but he ended the conversation in favor of gaping at the mansion that was looming ahead. It was huge, not Malfoy Manor huge, but still pretty impressive.

"Are all mafia family mansions this big?" Harry asked.

"No," Mukuro said. "The Vongola is a strong family with many resources and allies, so their main building reflects this─"

" _Main_ building?" Harry asked incredulously. Mukuro smirked.

"Shit," Tsuna muttered. Harry watched as Tsuna pulled out his phone, and read something from it.

"Did your tutor find out you left?" Harry asked. Tsuna grimaced.

"I told you, you were an idiot for disobeying his orders," Mukuro said. Tsuna started to walk faster, and the other two ran after him. "Is he seriously ignoring me?"

"It's understandable," Harry said with a smirk. They ran through the entrance of the mansion, and Harry almost ran into Tsuna when he stopped suddenly.

"Can you wait here?" he asked, facing Harry. "No one is going to bother you here, and I'll be back after I deal with Reborn." Harry nodded, and Tsuna ran off.

"It's like I'm not even here," Mukuro said.

"I guess that's how he stays sane," Harry said, grinning. Mukuro glared at him, and opened the door they were standing in front of. It looked like a normal sitting room. Harry walked in after Mukuro, taking in the different paintings that adorned the walls, the roaring fire in the fire place, the decorated couches, along with a low wooden table that looked expensive.

"Just sit here and wait. Since I'm here, I might as well go check on my minions," Mukuro said, heading for the door. Harry started to panic.

"You're leaving me in the middle of mafia territory?!"

"Relax, no one's going to do anything to you." Before Harry could say another word, the door was slammed in Harry's face.

"He calls them his minions?" Harry muttered to himself. To be honest, that seemed like something Mukuro would do. With nothing better to do, Harry fell back onto the couch and stared at the paintings.

Harry had no idea how much time had passed, but, when the door suddenly opened, he sat up straight, and stared directly at the other person who looked to be the same age as him. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit, and looked agitated.

"Juudaime, can you─ who the hell are you?" the gray haired man asked, glaring at him. Harry noticed that he was reaching into his pocket, and stood up immediately.

"Are you one of Tsuna's as─ friends?" Harry asked, deciding to go with friends instead of associates.

"How dare you address him like that?" the man hissed. Harry crossed his arms. He didn't know what kind of weapon the guy was reaching for, but Harry was sure he could pull out his wand fast enough to protect himself. That and he was wearing one of the Weasley twins’ shield charm bracelets. Maybe taking a pointer or two from Mad-Eye wasn't too bad.

"He invited me in," Harry said coolly. "You really are treating me rather rudely considering I'm a guest of your boss." Harry really hoped that he wasn't overstepping his boundaries. Harry held up his head, and stood straighter, hoping to convey that he wasn't going to back down. The man continued to glare at him, before he let his hand drop. Taking it as a sign that he wasn't going to be attacked, Harry uncrossed his arm.

"I'm going to go talk to Juudaime about this, so don't even _think_ about leaving this room!" The man gave him one last glare before he left the room, closing the door behind him. When he couldn't hear footsteps anymore, Harry sat back down on the couch, and gave a sigh of relief. He really didn't like being in mafia territory.

Harry barely relaxed when the door opened again. He jolted to attention, as a tall, dark haired man entered the room. When he saw Harry, he paused, and then grinned. Harry warily eyed the sword the guy had on him.

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto," the guy said in perfect English. Harry hesitantly shook the offered hand.

"Harry Potter." The guy laughed.

"There's no need to worry," Takeshi Yamamoto said cheerfully. "No one here is going to attack you."

"I doubt that," Harry muttered. "That guy earlier with the gray hair looked pretty hostile."

"Gokudera is always like that," Takeshi said cheerfully.

"Is that so," Harry said skeptically. Did this guy know who he was? At least, did he know that Harry was a wizard? "Why are you here?" Didn't Tsuna say that no one should bother him here?

"To greet you and keep you company of course."

"Right..." When was Mukuro going to get back? Harry really wanted to leave. Harry's eyebrows furrowed as Takeshi leaned in closer.

"Is it true you can do magic tricks?" he asked, his eyes glistening. Harry's eyes widened in alarm. Magic tricks? Like a muggle magician?

"Perhaps..."

"Then can you show me something?" Takeshi asked eagerly. Before Harry could respond, the door opened again, and another dark haired person looked inside.  "Oh Hibari, you're here too?" Harry didn't like the way this Hibari person was looking at him. His expression looked apathetic, and Harry felt like he was being analyzed. "Did he send you here too?" Takeshi was saying. Harry's attention snapped to him. Someone sent them to this room? Hibari's gaze flickered to Takeshi before it went back to Harry.

"He did," Hibari said after a moment. "Hn, you look pathetic," he said after a moment. Harry had no doubt that the comment was directed at him. His eyes narrowed as Hibari began to turn around. Seeing both Hibari and Takeshi were turned away from him, Harry took out his wand, and aimed it at Hibari's back. Flicking it, Harry quickly put it away. The door shut, and Harry, feeling better, snapped his fingers, causing Takeshi to look back at him.

"You wanted to see a magic trick, right? Go look for that guy in about a half hour," Harry said, grinning a little. Takeshi looked excited and nodded eagerly.

"What are you doing here, Yamamoto Takeshi?" Harry gave a sigh of relief when Mukuro showed up. Mukuro's eyes were narrowed, and Takeshi gave one of his good natured laughs.

"I was just here to keep Harry company."

"How did you even know he was here, unless..." Mukuro groaned. " _He_ knows..."

"Of course I do." Harry groaned as another person entered the room behind Mukuro. Even though Harry's instinct screamed that this guy was dangerous, Harry was completely done with this whole situation. Screw Mukuro wanting to give him a taste of Italy. Harry just wanted to get back to good old England. The new person tipped his fedora back to reveal his eyes. "Welcome to the headquarters of the Vongola Famiglia, Harry Potter." The way his name was said made Harry 100% sure that this person knew _exactly_ who Harry was. He was also the guy that probably sent the other three here.

"Arcobaleno..." Mukuro said warningly. The man just smirked.

"I suppose I should thank you. We wouldn't have made an ally like this without you."

"Hang on!" Harry said, stepping close to the other man. "I didn't agree to anything!"

"You don't have to," the man said. Harry really wanted to wipe the smirk off the guy's face.

"Reborn!" All eyes turned towards Tsuna as he entered the room. He looked fairly annoyed, and began to talk to Reborn in another language Harry wasn't familiar with. He became even more confused as Mukuro and Takeshi entered their conversation in the same language. Things began to get out of hand when Reborn pulled out a gun, and aimed it at Tsuna, but to Harry's surprise, Tsuna didn't bat an eyelash. After another minute, Reborn put his gun away, and left the room. Tsuna shut the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about that," Tsuna said, giving him an apologetic smile.

"It's fine," Harry said. He was starting to feel kind of awkward as Takeshi stared at him in awe. Harry had a feeling that he now knew that Harry was an actual wizard. "Can I leave?" Harry asked Tsuna bluntly.

"O-Of course," Tsuna said.

"I'm going home," Harry said, heading towards the door. Mukuro grabbed his arm.

"You said you would stay for a few days. You promised?" Mukuro said.

"And you promised that I wouldn't get involved with any mafia business," Harry shot back.

"I'm really sorry about this," Tsuna said. "I didn't know Reborn was planning anything."

"I really want to punch that smirk off his face."

"Don't we all," Mukuro muttered. Tsuna smiled a little, and Takeshi laughed.

"You said a half hour, right Harry?" Harry glanced at his watch.

"Actually, it might be done by now," Harry said, grinning. "You know what, I think I might stay a bit longer."

"What did you do?" Mukuro asked. Harry gave him a mysterious smile. Harry turned towards Tsuna.

"So, where's the guy who looks like he has something stuck up his arse?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to a few pics that a friend (Reg) drew for me. It's basically what Harry did to Hibari, and it's connected to chapter 6.
> 
> generatorreggg(.)tumblr(.)com(/)private(/)71852287947(/)tumblr_myqcjx2wZh1r7vcjf


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Harry raced across the grounds towards the Vongola mansion. He was shocked when he had received the note the day before. It had only been a few days since he had first visited the Vongola famiglia, but Harry couldn't believe that they are already calling for him. Sure, Reborn, that bastard with the fedora, had decided that Harry was now going to be an ally to the Vongola, but Tsuna had seemed against, which greatly relieved Harry. However, Harry had still gotten the note summoning him for something important today. 

Spotting Mukuro standing by the entrance, Harry made a beeline towards him. When Harry was close enough, he stopped. Mukuro was wearing a solemn expression and was dressed in a plain black outfit.

"Wha-"

"Thanks for coming," Mukuro said. 

"What happened?" Harry asked. It looked like he was ready for a funeral- Oh. This was the mafia after all; people were bound to die eventually in such a dangerous line of work. Mukuro didn't answer his question, and went inside with Harry following him. Mukuro led him through the building and out the back. The crowds of people, also in all black, as well as the solemn mood confirmed Harry's suspicion. It was a funeral, and it had to have been someone Harry knew. There was no other reason for them to have sent him a note otherwise. 

Mukuro kept walking, so Harry was forced to run after him, and dodge crowds of people, whom all turned to stare at him. The look made Harry feel very uncomfortable, and after a man with some weird hairstyle (how did his hair stay up in front of his head together like that?) glared at him, Harry glued himself to Mukuro's back. They passed a group of girls who, upon seeing him, burst into tears to Harry's horror. 

"Just ignore them," Mukuro said. "Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru tend to be very emotional."

"But they started crying when they saw me," Harry said. "Why?" Mukuro gave him a sympathetic look, and Harry began to sweat a little. "When did... when did it happen?" Harry asked softly.

"A couple of days ago," Mukuro said. 

"I'm sorry." Mukuro gave him an odd look, and Harry stared back in confusion. "What?" he demanded. Mukuro slowly shook his head. As they got closer to the center, Harry started to see people he recognized. Gokudera was talking to some kid who had one eye closed for some reason, Takeshi was talking to someone with a bandage on his nose, and Tsuna was talking to Reborn. Harry's eye twitched, and it seemed as though he was now incapable of even thinking about Reborn without feeling angry and annoyed.

Harry spotted the man from earlier with the weird hairstyle standing in front of a tombstone, and Harry immediately felt guilty for being annoyed at him. He must have been friends with the deceased. Harry kept looking around, and though he saw most of the people he met last time, someone was missing. Where was...

"Mukuro," Harry asked slowly. "Where's Hibari?" When Mukuro avoided his eyes and didn't answer, Harry's stomach dropped. "Where's Hibari?" Harry asked again, grabbing onto Mukuro's arm. Mukuro pulled his arm away, and turned away from Harry, and Harry stared at his back in shock. It couldn't be. Harry started walking towards the tombstone. It couldn't be. That guy couldn't be dead. A couple of days ago coincided with Harry's visit, and Harry couldn’t believe that the last thing that had happened to that guy was being pranked. Feeling cold, Harry stepped in front of the tombstone to see for himself if it was actually him. 

"You have got to be bloody shitting me..."

_ Here Lies The Pride of Kyoya Hibari _

_ Birth: May 5, 19XX _

_ Death: March 20, 20XX _

Harry rubbed his eyes, and read it again, but the words didn't change. Harry turned to his side, and saw Tsuna standing there looking like he was struggling to not break down. 

"What is that?" Harry asked. Tsuna looked at him in confusion.

"That's a tombstone," Tsuna replied slowly, looking at Harry in confusion.

"I know that, but what does it say on it?" Tsuna stared at the tombstone and looked back at Harry.

"It's in English. You should be able to read it," Tsuna said. Harry almost growled.

"I know it's in English, but it says Hibari's pride." Tsuna nodded.

"I know that," he said. Harry's eye twitched.

"So where's Hibari himself?" Harry asked slowly. Tsuna slowly shook his head.

"Can't you read the atmosphere," Tsuna said sternly. Harry felt a hand land on his shoulder, and winced when the grip tightened painfully. 

"I apologize for his behavior," Mukuro said.

"Don't worry, it's fine," Tsuna said.

"Am I the only one who's noticed that the tombstone says _Hibari's Pride_?!" A man behind them scoffed. They all turned around and faced a guy who had scars on his face, and was glaring at Harry. 

"Really now brat, you let trash like him with no tact onto the grounds?" 

"Xanxus, it's fine," Tsuna said. Xanxus's eyes narrowed, but with one last glare at Harry, he walked away, and in his place, an albino man showed up.

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss, Tsunayoshi-kun," the man said, clasping Tsuna's hand. Tsuna nodded in thanks.

"Are you guys serious?" Harry asked, looking between them all. The albino man looked at him, and then smiled. 

"Is this the guy who caused it?" he asked, pointing at Harry.

"He is," Tsuna reluctantly admitted. Harry gaped.

"Wait, is this about the prank?" Harry asked incredulously. "Are you guys seriously going through all this just because of one simple prank?" Harry cringed when the people in the crowd around the tombstone glared at him. 

"I recommend that you shut up," Mukuro said quietly. Harry elbowed Mukuro in the gut, forcing him to let go of Harry's shoulder. Harry walked away from them, and immersed himself in the crowd. He was tempted to leave, but he was curious as to how long they were going to keep this act going.

Harry had to admit that they were determined. After some time, the speeches began, and the man with the weird hairstyle, Tetsuya Kusakabe, was the first to go. He talked about how much of an honor it was to be his subordinate, and spent the rest of the speech talking about all the things Hibari had done. Harry had no idea if what he said was true. It all sounded unbelievable, but this was the group that Mukuro was part of. They couldn't be some normal mafia group, or else Mukuro wouldn't have tolerated them in the slightest. Towards the end of his speech, Kusakabe actually started crying, and had to be escorted from the podium. Reborn took his place, and gave his own speech looking solemn as well, which creeped Harry out. 

After three more people gave their own speeches, Harry decided to give up. He couldn't handle this anymore. Harry turned around, and pushed his way through the crowd. As soon as he was in a deserted area, he apparated straight into Grimmauld Place, and raided the kitchen for Fire Whiskey. Harry was hoping that this was just some messed up dream. Harry briefly considered if this was in retaliation for turning Hibari's hair into a neon green color, but it was too elaborate. All those people wouldn't work together just for that, right?

••••••

The next day, Harry downed a hangover potion, and set up a portkey to take him to the Vongola Mansion. He needed to double check whether or not yesterday actually happened. 

Harry landed a short distance away from the estate, and briskly walked through the gates towards the mansion. He reached the front door, but before he could even knock or ring the door bell, the door opened, and Tsuna stood there looking concerned.

"Harry, are you alright? You look... terrible," Tsuna said. Harry almost asked him how he knew Harry was outside, before Harry remembered that they probably had cameras and other security features. Harry nodded to him, pushed past him, and walked through the building towards the door that would lead out into the back. Opening the back door, Harry looked around, and saw...

Nothing.

There was no sign of a tombstone at all, and there were certainly no signs of there ever being a large group of people being here, which meant that either the Vongola had a really impressive clean up crew, or the funeral never happened.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Tsuna asked again, grabbing his arm.

"I apologize," Harry said wearily. "I think I had a weird dream, and for some reason, I thought it was true..."

"What kind of dream?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"A funeral," Harry mumbled. Tsuna paled.

"A funeral?!"

"For Hibari's-"

"A funeral for Hibari-san?!" The color drained from Tsuna's face. "What if it actually happens? Did you see or hear why he died?"

"His pride," Harry said, staring at the spot where the tombstone had been.

"What?"

"You guys were having a funeral for Hibari's pride," Harry said. Tsuna blinked.

"Ehhh! His pride?!" Harry nodded.

"You guys blamed me, because I had pranked him, and he lost his pride. That Kusakabe guy looked like he wanted to kill me." Tsuna frowned. 

"How do you know about Kusakabe-san?"

"So he's a real person?" Harry asked. Tsuna nodded. Harry stared at the spot again, and ran a hand through his hair. 

"When did you get here?"

"Ah, Mukuro, can you handle this?" Tsuna said under his breath. "Harry just stormed in, and thinks we had a funeral for Hibari-san's pride-" Mukuro snorted. 

"Are you drunk?" Mukuro asked. Harry didn't turn around. 

"But he never met Kusakabe-san," Tsuna said. "How would he know about him?" Mukuro shrugged, and walked towards Harry and started dragging him away.

"We should wait until he's sober-" Harry pulled his arm away, and pulled his wand out.

"I am sober." It was official, he was pranked by everyone, and they were playing dumb. "Seriously guys, enough is enough." Harry looked between the two of them, but when they didn't say anything, Harry shot a spell at them both, and disapparated. 

••••••

Omake

••••••

"You stupid cow-!" Before Gokudera even finished, Lambo high tailed out of the house. Gokudera chased after him, but before he could get close and do anything, Lambo tripped, and the ten year bazooka fell out of his hair, and fired at Lambo. 

Coughing at the pink smoke, Lambo looked up to see someone with dark hair and green eyes with glasses gaping at him. Lambo grinned. He was probably in awe at seeing Lambo-san. Lambo really stood up, and dusted himself off. This had already happened numerous times, so Lambo wasn’t too bothered by it. Usually someone would give him candy, and tell him to wait five minutes, and before long, he was back in front of Dame-Tsuna.

"Did Lambo just turn into a kid?" Lambo looked up at the green eyed guy curiously. Lambo had never seen him before, but he wondered if he had candy.

"Ah, I was wondering when this would happen..." Lambo turned to look at the other person who turned out to be Pineapple Head.

"Candy," Lambo said immediately, holding out a hand. Pineapple Head's eyes twitched, but Lambo kept his hand out. After a few seconds, he reached into his pocket, pulled out a few pieces and handed them to a grinning Lambo. "Good job Pineapple Head. Lambo-san is pleased!" 

"This is normal?!" Four Eyes said to Pineapple Head. 

"You remember the 10 year bazooka, right?" Pineapple Head said, after glaring at Lambo.

"Yeah... wait, are you saying that _he_ , a five year old, had it?" 

"Basically." 

"And no one had the good sense to, oh I don't know, take it away?!" Pineapple Head shrugged, and pulled out a bunch of candies from his pocket. Lambo watched with wide eyes as he dumped them into Four Eyes' hands. 

"Here, you entertain him for the next four minutes." 

"You just happen to have candy on you?" Four Eyes asked. Pineapple Head motioned towards Lambo.

"It's in case he pops in. We were all given candy to carry around..." Before Four Eyes could say anything else, Pineapple Head walked away. Four Eyes groaned, and put away most of the candy, and handed a few pieces to Lambo, who cheerfully climbed onto him, and started to eat.

"Where did you get that bazooka from?" Four Eyes asked.

"What bazooka?" Lambo said, dumping the wrappers on the ground.

"The one you used to get here."

"Lambo-san has no idea what you're talking about." Four Eyes stared at him. He struggled to say something, but ended up groaning instead.

"Of course you don't," he mumbled. Lambo looked around, and saw a lot of people dressed in black, talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, Four Eyes, what's going on?" Lambo asked. Even he could feel the somber mood in the air.

"Four Eyes?!" Lambo ignored the indignant shout, and kept eating, waiting for an answer. Four Eyes sighed again.

"It's a funeral." Lambo dropped the candy he was eating. Sure he was five, but even he knew what that was. Was this going to be like last time too? When he had last been surrounded by smoke, there were a bunch of funerals going on, and he had wanted to go find Dame-Tsuna for an explanation, but no one would tell him anything. Lambo started to tear up.

"Wait, wait, don't cry!" Four Eyes said quickly. "It's not a real funeral. It's just a stupid joke everyone is, for some reason, involved in." Lambo quickly wiped his tears, and actually glared.

"Prove it," he demanded. Four Eyes carried him into the crowd until he reached the center, where a tombstone clearly stood.

"Can you read?" Four Eyes asked.

"Of course Lambo-san can read!" Lambo shouted out.

"I'm going to take that as a no," Four Eyes muttered. Lambo glared. Of course he could read. He just couldn't read well. Four Eyes held him in front of the tombstone. "It used to be in English when they first started doing this. Coincidentally, when I started to learn Italian, they switched the language."

"What does it say?" Lambo demanded.

"Here lies the pride of Kyoya Hibari," Four Eyes said.

"Pride?" Four Eyes nodded.

"Do you know what that means?" Lambo nodded. Everyone talked about it enough.

"How did it die?" Four Eyes groaned, and looked to see if anyone was nearby.

"I pranked him five years ago," Four Eyes whispered. "Changed his hair color to neon green, which I think is why everyone is doing this. Even now, I'm still getting flack for this. Anyway, the next day, everyone conveniently forgets that this day ever happened." Lambo blinked, and started to grin.

"Even if people are angry at you, I think the scary guy deserved it," Lambo declared. Four Eyes gaped at him, and then tearfully hugged him.

"Never mind, I don't think you're annoying." Lambo patted him on the head. Lambo felt a small, but familiar tug, and jumped down from Four Eyes’ arms, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

••••••

Lambo found himself back in the house being served food by Mama. Dame-Tsuna, Aho-Dera, Yamamoto, and Reborn were also sitting at the table. Shrugging, Lambo started to help himself to the food. 

"Eh, Lambo, where did you get all that candy from?" Mama asked, seeing all the wrappers fall out of his pocket. 

"Four Eyes gave them to me," Lambo mumbled through his food.

"Four Eyes?" Reborn repeated. Lambo nodded.

"He stayed with me, and talked to me while everyone else was busy with the funeral-" Almost everyone at the table choked on their food.

"Funeral!?" Tsuna shouted. Lambo nodded, and quickly took the opportunity to steal his eggs. "Who's funeral was it? Do you know?"

"Scary guy," Lambo said through his food. He paused for a few moments to swallow his food and take a drink, and therefore, missing the dropped utensils and food, as well the looks of horror that was on everyone's faces.

"Hibari-san's funeral," Tsuna repeated. Lambo said something through his full mouth that none of them caught. "Do you know how?" Tsuna asked. 

"Four Eyes said that he pranked him," Lambo said. Everyone stared at him. 

"Pranked?" Reborn repeated. Lambo nodded. 

"He said he changed Scary Guy's hair to neon green, which is why everyone is having a funeral for his pride." 

"Wait, his pride?!?!?!?" Tsuna exclaimed. Lambo nodded, and Tsuna fell back into his seat, groaning. "I thought you meant he was actually..."

"Ahoshi, say something like that earlier!" Gokudera yelled.

"Relax, there's no need to shout," Yamamoto said quickly before Gokudera did anything. Lambo stared at all of them before grabbing Gokudera's food when he was busy arguing with Yamamoto. 

"Who's Four Eyes?" Reborn asked, ignoring the commotion around him. "Did you mean Irie?" 

"No, he had black hair. Still had green eyes though..." Lambo commented. 

"You didn't get his name?" Reborn asked impatiently. Lambo shook his head, and then stuck his tongue out. 

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you." Reborn's hand twitched, but he decided to not waste his time, and completely ignored Lambo. "Though ask Pineapple Head, he might know." No one heard Lambo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An extra, seemingly out of place random chapter for you guys, inspired by a friend of mine (aka a good number of these were her ideas) who was also the one who drew the amazing pics that accompanied last chapter 
> 
> ((As to what actually happened, I'll leave it to your imagination))


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Are all the cameras set up?" Mukuro asked, glancing down at his laptop.

"Of course they are, Master," Fran said blankly. Mukuro glanced at him, and smirked. By now, he’s known Fran long enough to know that he too was excited.

"Wicked," Fred muttered, staring at the laptop. "You can seriously see everything from that?"

"Of course," Mukuro said, switching between all the video feeds to see if they were all working properly.

"You know what, Forge," George said, "We really need to find a way to stop magic from affecting muggle technology. These things are damn useful." Mukuro scoffed.

"That’s something you wizards should have done ages ago," Mukuro said, setting his laptop down when he was satisfied with the cameras, and looking at the twins. They both gave him identical sheepish grins. Hearing rustling, the four of them turned around to see Lambo and I-Pin running towards them, slightly out of breath from climbing the hill. "Are all the machines set up?" Both of them nodded.

"Lambo-san set them up all by himself!"

"No you didn't," I-Pin reprimanded him. "They are all set up though," I-Pin said to Mukuro. Lambo spotted the nearby basket of candy.

"Thank you," Mukuro said. He gestured towards the basket that was set up on a picnic blanket. "Help yourself." Cheering, I-Pin and Lambo raced towards the sweets, and started grabbing and eating their favorites. The twins sniggered.

"Shame on you─"

"Using kids like that."

"Oh please, I'm not forcing them to do anything," Mukuro said, defending himself. "I'm just paying them for their work."

"If you say so," the twins said in unison.

"And remember, Harry hears nothing of this," Mukuro said, glancing at his watch. It was almost time. Fred snorted.

"We're not idiots," he said.

"We don't want Harry biting off our heads, y'know," George said. Mukuro rolled his eyes. He didn't need a lecture from Harry Potter of all people about pranking. Noticing something on the laptop screen, Mukuro frowned. He reached out and lifted the laptop off the small table and brought it closer. Was that... Xanxus? Mukuro flipped through the screens, and sure enough, he spotted the rest of Varia. Since when were they supposed to be there? Mukuro wasn't complaining; he was just surprised.

"Uninvited guests?" George asked, seeing the new people walking around on the screen.

"Yeah..."

"The more the merrier, I say," Fred said with a grin. Mukuro flipped through the screens again and paused. Cavallone and his men were in the Vongola mansion also. Flipping through more screens also showed him that the Shimon Famiglia was there as well. Mukuro thought for a moment. Did he miss the information about them visiting?

"Anything wrong with them being involved?" George asked, looking at Mukuro. Mukuro shook his head.

"It's actually even funnier, but it's─"

"Very convenient," Fran finished for him. Mukuro nodded.

"What exactly are those machines for?" a deep voice asked. Everyone on the hill froze, as Reborn made his presence known.

"How long were you standing there?" Mukuro asked. Damn, Mukuro really wanted Reborn to be in the mansion. 

"Long enough," Reborn said, smirking. Mukuro had the feeling that he knew what he was thinking about. Reborn looked at the twins. "And who are you?"

"Gred and Forge Weasley," they said in unison, grinning. Reborn looked between them.

"Let me guess, wizards like Potter?"

"Yup," they said, not in the slightest bit fazed that a muggle knew about magic.

"So what do the machines that those two set up do?" Reborn asked again, gesturing with his thumb towards I-Pin and Lambo who resumed eating sweets. Fred and George exchanged glances.

"Well, it's a machine that─"

"When activated, spews out a─"

"Gas that's basically a hallucinogen─"

"That causes people to see something that they fear, but─"

"Since we only like stuff that's harmless─"

"It's only going to be something stupid that a person fears─"

"Or hates immensely," George finished. His eyes widened when a gun was aimed at his face.

"Next time I ask a question, only one of you better answer," Reborn said. When the twins nodded, Reborn put his gun away.

"Since when did Varia and the others plan on being here?" Mukuro asked. Reborn smirked.

"Since this morning." Everyone stared at him.

"Master, I think you weren't as subtle as you hoped," Fran deadpanned. Mukuro gave him a dirty look.

"I'm surprised you didn't convince the other Arcobalenos to be here also," Mukuro muttered. Reborn gave a wicked grin.

"And who said I didn't." Everyone stared at him again. Mukuro grabbed his laptop and flipped through the screens again. "Yuni, of course isn't there, and Byakuran refused," Reborn added with a shrug. Having found the Arcobalenos as well, Mukuro wordlessly placed the laptop back.

Fred cleared his throat.

"It's almost time," he said. He picked up a box, and passed it to Mukuro. "Since this was your idea, you should have the honor of starting it," Fred said solemnly. Everyone stared at Mukuro as he opened it, and placed down the item next to him. Inside the box was the button that would activate all the machines. Designed by the Weasley twins, the comically big red button decorated with danger signs was currently being eyed by Lambo.

"Pineapple head! I wanna push the button!" Mukuro pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I-Pin wants too as well!"

"Can I, Master?" Mukuro exhaled through his nose.

"Fine," he said, holding out the button. It was immediately grabbed by Lambo, and after a few seconds of arguing, it was decided that the button would be in the center of them, and all three had a few fingers on it. "Okay," Mukuro told them, "on the count of three, you will press it, okay?"

"Yes," they chimed.

"One, two, thr─" Before he could finish, they all pressed down. From the laptop, the hissing of the gas could be heard. Mukuro glared at them, and they gave him a sheepish smile, while Fran ignored him completely in favor of watching the screen. A few seconds later, Mukuro moved his sights to the laptop as well, and with the video feed set up to shuffle, they watched as people heard the hissing, and started looking around.

"I really wish we could see what they were seeing," Fran muttered, as people began to scream and yell.

"Haha, that was Aho-dera," Lambo said laughing, as the sound of dynamite from both the laptop and the mansion below them was heard.

"Hey Forge," Fred muttered, "I don't think we ever took into account the amount of property damage this would cause." On the screen, they watched as Xanxus pulled out his guns and started shooting at seemingly nothing. On another video feed, Colonello and Lal Mirch were also shooting at something, and in another, Sawada Tsunayoshi went into his Hyper Dying Will mode.

"What are you guys doing?" Mukuro turned around to see Harry gaping at them. Behind him, Chrome gave an apologetic look.

"It's April Fool’s day," George said, putting an arm around his shoulders. Fred went on Harry's other side, and also placed his arm around Harry's shoulders, trapping him.

"How can you expect us not to celebrate it," Fred said.

"When you said that you were celebrating it, I though you meant at home, with everyone else, since it's your birthday," Harry said, trying to move their arms off him. "Not here with a mafia family."

"Well, our favorite customer needed our help, so─"

"We came and offered our expertise." Harry stared at Mukuro, who shrugged. Chrome walked over, and sat down in the grass.

"What's happening now?" she asked.

"Shimon are just running around now, and Varia stopped destroying things," Mukruo said, casually flipping through feeds.

"Does that mean the gas lost its affect by now?" Reborn asked, surprising Harry who hadn't noticed him.

"Pretty much." Pulling down his fedora, Reborn started to head towards the mansion.

"I'll go see what the damage is, and I better get multiple copies of all the videos." Not dumb enough to refuse, Mukuro nodded, and watched Reborn leave. When Reborn was a good distance away, Lambo stuck his tongue out at him.

"Wait, what exactly did you do?" Harry said slowly. The twins got slightly nervous.

"Just a gas that causes hallucinations," George said, slowly taking a step back.

"Kinda boggart inspired..." Harry glared at the twins.

"But not as mentally scarring as them," George quickly added.

"It's just something stupid that surprises them," Fred added. The twins relaxed when Harry stopped glaring at them.

"Personally, I wished that Arcobaleno was in there as well," Mukuro said darkly. Fred and George exchanged grins. Harry looked between them warily.

"He does have a rather─"

"Inflated head, so maybe we─"

"Should prank him personally?" Harry snorted.

"That's impossible," Harry said. "He's too aware of his surroundings to get him off guard. Even if all of us here were to try, we wouldn't be able to get past him."

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome asked slowly. Mukuro was currently laughing, and had a wicked grin on his face.

"Maybe if it was just us, we would fail, but if it's everyone..." Everyone around him looked confused. Sighing, Mukuro gestured towards the mansion.

"You want to get everyone to help set up an elaborate prank against Reborn?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Sounds good to us," the twins said.

"Okay," Harry interrupted, "that may work, but why would they even agree to work with you? You just pranked everyone." Mukuro furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" he said innocently. "I didn't do anything. This was all Reborn's idea. He's the one that brought everyone together, and pranked them." Harry stared at him.

"You're actually going to pin this all on Reborn?"

"He did bring everyone together, and they all know that. Besides I'm sure the others would agree to help a little," Mukuro said. "After all, who wouldn't want to see Reborn getting pranked, especially in a humiliating way?" When Harry didn't say anything, Mukuro smirked, and started packing away his laptop.

"So, now that's been decided, how should we proceed?" George asked, looking at Fred.

"I do have a few ideas," Fred said.

"Before he finds out again, I think we should relocate," Fran said. After looking down towards the eerily quiet mansion, everyone looked at each other and nodded. Quickly picking up any remaining items, they left the area quickly, and headed towards the nearby town, with Lambo and I-pin trailing after them while holding onto the basket of sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still the first here, so the chapter is still relevant


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's been a super long time since I uploaded anything, and I really don't have a legitimate excuse. A combination of many many things have gotten in the way of writing, and there are a lot of half written things lying around (like this chapter was) as a result. Either way, thank you for reading and understanding. Hope you guys enjoy this, and Happy April Fools!

Chapter 8

Hibari Kyoya being jumpy should have been the dead giveaway, but after being away on a mission for a couple of weeks with barely any sleep, Mukuro really wasn’t paying much attention to his surroundings. Hell, even Sasagawa Ryohei was being quiet, but Mukuro was too busy daydreaming about a hot bath and his bed. Ignoring Hibari and Sasagawa, Mukuro headed towards the wing that held the guardian rooms. The hallways were devoid of people and eerily silent, but it wasn’t until he walked past one of the meeting rooms that Mukuro noticed something was amiss. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some flashes of red which made him pause. That looked like…

“Mukuro?” Mukuro blinked and turned to look at Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mukuro blinked again. Sawada looked stressed, well, more stressed than usual. That last time he looked this bad was when the (former) Sun Arcobaleno so nicely crashed the meeting where everyone had been discussing ways to get revenge on Reborn. Apparently, the young Bovino still hasn’t learned to keep his mouth shut. That had been an interesting day. And by interesting, Mukuro meant that he and Chrome visited his dear friend Harry Potter for a week, and completely avoided the entire aftermath of Reborn learning that nearly everyone was trying to get revenge on him. “Do you know how to get in touch with Harry Potter?” Mukuro snapped back to the present, and registered what Sawada had said.

“Why do you want to get in touch with him?” Mukuro was too tired to bother acting.

“This morning, I received a note from Harry saying that he was not going to be available at all until next month,” Sawada said. Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

“Why would he send you that?”

“I was wondering about that myself, until about four hours ago.” Mukuro waited for Sawada to elaborate, but he just gestured towards the nearby meeting room, and Mukuro glanced inside the empty room. It took a moment for Mukuro’s exhausted mind to remember the flashes of red he saw earlier, and then his eyes widened. The Weasley Twins were currently running around the Vongola Estate. Mukuro didn’t know if he should be scared or laugh.

“Why are they here?” Mukuro asked, his exhaustion temporarily forgotten. Sawada laughed nervously.

“I didn’t ask. I was hoping you could get a hold of Harry, and he would… get rid of them, but I’m guessing he knew this was going to happen, which is why he vanished.” A loud explosion had Mukuro flinching, and Sawada just covered his face with his hands. “Why me?”

“Has this been going on all day?”

“Unfortunately…” Mukuro shrugged and went on his way. He really wanted his bed. “Mukuro?!” Mukuro held up a hand.

“I was away on a mission for almost a month, correct?” Mukuro said. Sawada slowly nodded. “And because I was away for that long, I can, by ‘company’ rules, have a week off to recuperate, right?” Sawada stared at him.

“You’ve have taken plenty of missions in the past for that long, and have never taken a full week off,” Sawada deadpanned. Mukuro just shrugged.

“That was in the past. I want to take advantage of it now,” Mukuro said with a small smirk. Before Sawada could say something else, Mukuro quickly added, “And don’t tell me that you, as Decimo, are about to say something to go against the rule that you yourself made? I believe it had something to do with some people being too stressed out or something…”

“Okay, fine! But before you go, can you please contact Harry? Or at least get him to contact me?” Mukuro tuned out Sawada’s babbling. As much as he would enjoy having Sawada beg, he really was exhausted. Besides, they were here for a reason, weren’t they? As long as the twins stayed away from his room, then he wasn’t going to worry about them. Mukuro slipped into his room, and slammed the door in Sawada’s face. A hot bath was calling for him.

••••••

“Hibari-san─”

“No.”

“But─” Hibari already left the room, and Tsuna covered his face with his hands. What was he supposed to do now? Reborn wasn’t here either, and none of his other guardians were brave enough to even consider going against the twins; not after what happened during the last April Fools. Reborn had apparently used some of their products to set up the manor wide fear trap, and after seeing what they were capable of creating, everyone (even Varia) was definitely wary of those two.

“Wow, a bit rude, wasn’t he?” Tsuna jumped and then froze as two pairs of elbows rested on each of his shoulders. The twins, standing on either side of him, were looking at the door Hibari has just walked out of.

“Is he always like that?” the twin on his left asked. Tsuna didn’t dare to move. He glanced at both of them using his peripherals. When he didn’t respond, the twins looked at him curiously.

“Earth to Boss Man, does anyone copy?” the other twin said, poking the side of his head. Tsuna blinked, and quickly shrugged off their arms. He quickly took a few steps away from them towards the door, and made sure to keep his back away from them.

“You two are the reason why everyone is on edge,” Tsuna said. Both twins grinned widely, and a chill went up Tsuna’s spine. He briefly debated about activating his Vongola gear, but his intuition said it wouldn’t help at all, so Tsuna resigned himself to wait and see what they would do. The twins high fived each other─did Tsuna miss something─and walked towards Tsuna who promptly temsed up.

“Don’t worry, we’ll make it up to guys,” one of them said as he patted Tsuna on his head.

“Did Mukuro put you guys up to this,” Tsuna blurted out. “Or Harry?”

“Of course not,” the other twin said cheerfully.

“And as amazing as that would be, Harry would, unfortunately, never do that to someone,” the first twin solemnly, with a hand over his heart. Tsuna knew the two of them were telling the truth.

“Then why are you guys here in the first place?!” The twins just smirked, and Tsuna felt another chill go up his spine.

••••••

“Okay, the emergency family meeting is now in session,” Tsuna announced.

“Where’s Mukuro,” Gokudera asked, after a quick glance around the room. Even Lambo was present, but he was distracted by the handheld game he was playing.

“He was out for nearly a month, so he wanted his week off,” Tsuna said. Chrome was also absent, but her and the other girls were away for the weekend on a short trip. Gokudera snorted.

“Of course he wanted it this time,” Gokudera grumbled. “Why is that even a thing?”

“Because all of you get too stressed out and are on edge, and that translates to things getting destroyed.” Gokudera winced at the look Tsuna gave him. Gokudera himself had been the cause of the destruction of a meeting room when a normal snarky comment from Mukuro had made the tried and stressed out Gokudera snap. “Why doesn’t anyone take advantage of it?”

“If it were paid time off, I would take it.” Tsuna stared at Hibari incredulously.

“Paid to do nothing?” Tsuna deadpanned.

“Paid to destress and minimize damage,” Hibari said evenly. Tsuna’s eyes narrowed, but Hibari refused to look away.

“He kinda has a point,” Ryohei muttered, and Tsuna let out a sigh.

“Fine, I’ll think about it,” Tsuna said, “but back to the point of the meeting, has anyone figured out why the red headed twins are here?”

“Their names are Fred and George,” Lambo said. Everyone stared at him, and Lambo quickly went back to playing his game.

“Why do you know that?” Gokudera asked suspiciously.

“I… heard them…?” Gokudera was suspicious, but Yamamoto laughed, and nudged Gokudera’s arm.

“You can’t possibly think Lambo is the reason for them being here,” Yamamoto said. Gokudera huffed, but he stopped glaring at Lambo, who was now hiding his face behind his handheld.

“What about Mukuro?” Gokudera asked instead. “He actually knows these people. It’s probably him. Or how about that Potter guy? He knew they were coming here.” Tsuna shook his head.

“I asked them about it. They both had said no, and they weren’t lying about it,” Tsuna said. The other in the room were now looking thoughtful, though Gokudera looked like he still wanted to blame Mukuro for this.

“Do you think it could be Reborn?” This time, everyone turned to look at Ryohei.

“Reborn?” Tsuna repeated.

“Reborn’s also conveniently absent,” Ryohei pointed out. “He left the day before the twins showed up, and he’s not supposed to be back until later this week.” Everyone was gaping at him.

“Lawnhead, you actually have something in that thick skull of yours,” Gokudera said with wide eyes. Ryohei scowled, and looked like he was about to yell back, but in a rare show of maturity, Ryohei ignored him and continued.

“It could be in retaliation against us for having that meeting to get back at him for last April Fools,” he said.

“That… actually makes sense,” Yamamoto said slowly. “So if Reborn hired them to prank us…” Yamamoto trailed off. Tsuna paled, and the rest of the guardians seemed to be on the same trail of thought. They were screwed.

“He already got us before with that fear machine, and in return for us considering to get back him, he gets those two to prank us again,” Hibari muttered. Lambo coughed, and Tsuna glanced at him, but Lambo was back to playing his game.

“Are you sure you can’t contact Potter,” Gokudera quickly asked.

“His letter was delivered by an owl that left as soon as I got the letter, and Mukuro refuses to help,” Tsuna said.

“Then let’s just make Mukuro talk,” Gokudera said.

“He took his week,” Tsuna reminded him. “I’m obligated to not bother him for the week.” Hibari stood up, and pulled out a tonfa.

“I don’t have to follow that rule. I’ll go force the answer out of him,” HIbari said, making his way towards the door.

“Hibari-san, absolutely not.” The edge in Tsuna’s voice had Hibari pausing at the door, and turning around. To Tsuna’s annoyance, he could literally see Hibari debating on whether to challenge him or not, but thankfully, Gokudera interrupted the impromptu staring contest.

“Fuck that, we can do this without Mukuro,” Gokudera said.

“Yeah, let’s figure this out with disturbing Mukuro,” Yamamoto agreed, shooting Hibari a look. Hibari sighed, and put away his tonfa. He walked back towards the table, but before he could take a seat, he paused.

“Hibari?” Ryohei asked. Hibari didn’t say anything, so Ryohei followed his line of sight, and looked towards the window. “What the…?” Tsuna, who had his back towards the window, immediately turned around, and looked out the window. Initially, he saw nothing, but looking at the frame of the window, he finally spotted what the others were looking. A seemingly disembodied ear was set in the corner of the partly opened window. Tsuna cautiously grabbed a pen off the meeting table, and poked the ear, but aside from shifting a bit from the pen, the ear did nothing.

Hibari finally was the one who walked up to the window and grabbed the ear. Grimacing, he pulled on it, and through the narrow opening, a long flesh colored string attached to the ear was pulled through the window. Once Hibari pulled the last of the string through, he dropped the ear onto the desk, stepped away, and discreetly wiped his hand on his shirt.

“That's probably something of theirs,” Yamamoto said.

“It looks like an ear,” Ryohei said, stating the obvious.

“Oh, the extendable ears.” Once again, all eyes went to Lambo, who immediately cringed. “Mukuro has one?” Lambo offered as a way of explanation.

“And he got it from the twins?” Tsuna asked. Lambo nodded. “And I assume it does as the name suggests?” Lambo nodded again.

“So they were they listening to us right now?” Yamamoto said, a certain edge was present in his voice.

“It seems like it,” Tsuna said.

“But there's no way they know Japanese, so I doubt they even knew what we were saying,” Gokudera said, sounding more like he was trying to reassure himself. Tsuna reached for the ear, and pocketed it.

“Nobody mention a word to this to Reborn,” Tsuna warned.

“He probably already knows,” Lambo muttered under his breath. “Reborn probably has the whole place bugged and everything. He probably knows we’re having this meeting right now.”

“That’s not nice,” Ryohei said with a frown.

“Lambo’s probably right,” Tsuna said with a sigh. “We should probably return it to them or destroy it before Reborn can get his hands on it.” Everyone solemnly nods. “Okay, there’s not much else we can do for the moment, so stay vigilant. Everyone is dismissed.” The others nodded, and soon left the room, leaving Tsuna by himself. Getting his Vongola gear ready, Tsuna reached for the ear in his pocket only to find it missing.

“CONSTANT VIGILANCE!” was shouted in his ears, and Tsuna screamed.

“What the hell!?” Tsuna shouted, clutching his chest. Where the hell did they come from and why couldn’t Tsuna sense them?

“Just honoring Mad Eye Moody’s legacy,” one of the twins said, twirling around the extendable ear that had been in Tsuna’s pocket a few moments ago. Tsuna, still breathing heavily to calm his racing heart, took a few steps away from the twins, and made sure to keep both eyes on them. These two were too much of a wild card, and Tsuna knew for a fact that he nor the others knew what these two were fully capable of, and that thought alone was as terrifying as an annoyed Reborn.

“Also, we kinda need the ears, so we really can’t have you destroying it,” the other twin said. Tsuna’s eyes widened.

“You knew what we were saying? How?”

“Magic,” the twins said in unison. Tsuna stared at them.

“What? Are you serious?!”

“No, we’re Gred and Forge.”

“Who─ you know what, never mind,” Tsuna said hastily. “Did Reborn put you up to this then?” The twins just smiled creepily, and Tsuna cringed. He resisted the urge to take another step back. He had to put his foot down; it was now or never. “What would it take for you guys to stop whatever you’re planning?” The twins continued to smile widely, and Tsuna took a moment to calm himself down─don’tfreakoutdon’tfreakoutdon’tfreakoutdon’tfreakout─ “Would you guys consider it at least?” There, he didn’t freak out. “Or go easy on us and get it over with?” Compromise seemed to be a good route to take. Tsuna wasn’t going to delude himself and think they could use force to stop them. Maybe he should have taken Reborn’s idea seriously about figuring out a way to defend themselves against wizards; they were on a whole other level than them.

“Hm, what should we do Forge?” the twin on the right asked after a few moments. His twin nudged him, and leaned close to whisper something in his twin’s ear. Tsuna couldn’t see his lips, so lip reading was out of the question. He apprehensively waited to see what would happen. After a couple of seconds, the twin on the right started to smirk, and Tsuna paled.

“We’ll take your comments into consideration,” the other twin said. They both nodded to each other, and walked past Tsuna and towards the exit of the meeting room. When Tsuna could no longer sense their presence (it seemed like they had completely vanished the moment the door shut behind them), he collapsed to the floor. What did he do to deserve this?

(In a land far far away, Harry watched the sunset as he lounged at an outdoor restaurant table that faced the beach. Harry took small, but regular sips out of the wine glass in his hand (that may or may not be filled with butterbeer), and smiled at the knowledge that he did not have to babysit the twins when they were in one of their moods. Harry took another sip of his drink, and sighed in contentment.)

Back at the Vongola Estate, Tsuna had activated his Vongola gear, and flew around both the outside and inside of the mansion, and even in Hyper Dying Will Mode, Tsuna couldn’t sense that anything was amiss.

“You really found nothing?” Yamamoto said. “You checked everywhere?”

“Of course he did,” Gokudera snapped. “Tenth wouldn’t half ass something like this.” Tsuna felt his headache start to worsen. “Tenth, you really didn’t find anything?”

“No, Gokudera, I didn’t find anything,” Tsuna said, with as much patience as he could muster.

“Reborn still isn’t here,” Ryohei muttered.

“Lawnhead, restating the obvious isn’t going to help,” Gokudera said.

“Maybe they’re planning on getting Reborn…” Ryohei trailed off. Gokudera snorted.

“They aren’t stupid enough to do that,” Gokudera said. “Reborn-san would never fall for any of their tricks, even if they do know magic… Right?”

“You think Reborn’s the target?” Tsuna asked the three of them. “They’ve been here for almost a week now, and nothing has happened.”

“So they’re screwing with us for shits and giggles by literally doing nothing but popping up now and again?!” Gokudera’s eye was starting to twitch. Yamamoto started to laugh. “What the fuck are you laughing for?” Gokudera said through gritted teeth.

“They’re just psychologically messing with us,” Yamamoto explained cheerfully. “They won’t actually do anything to us. It’s actually kinda ingenious, but if they won’t do anything to us, then there’s no reason for us to stress out about this.” Tsuna smiled humorlessly.

“I really don’t think that’s it─” Yamamoto slung arn arm around Tsuna’s shoulders.

“Relax Tsuna. It’s our last Reborn-free day. You need to make the most of it before Reborn starts pushing us again,” Yamamoto said. “How about some video games? It’s been awhile since we’ve played. We should also let Hibari and Lambo know too...”

“Yeah, I want a rematch!” Ryohei said, punching the air.

“We’re not kids anymore,” Gokudera said impatiently, glaring at Yamamoto and Ryohei. Tsuna smiled a bit. Regardless of what the twins were planning, this really was their last day without Reborn. Who knows when the next time will be.

“Yeah, video games sound nice,” Tsuna said.

“Okay Tenth, let’s go play!”

••••••

The next morning, Tsuna groggily woke up to the sound of his phone beeping. He blindly reached out, grabbed his phone, and blearily looked at his screen. Yamamoto had sent him a text, and it took three read throughs for Tsuna to process what Yamamoto was telling him: ‘I may have been wrong.’

Tsuna’s confusion was quickly answered the moment he looked into the bathroom mirror. Tsuna’s hair was dark gray. So much for the twins leaving them alone. Paranoia took a hold of Tsuna, and he frantically examined the rest of his body, but thankfully, everything else looked normal. Tsuna got ready in a flash, and left his room to hunt down the others. The guardians were gathered near the entrance of the wing in various states of emotions that ranged from amusement and calm to silent anger, and it was now obvious what the twins had done. Everyone’s hair colors have been switched with each other. Lambo’s hair color was the light brown of Tsuna’s hair, Gokudera had Hibari’s black hair, Yamamoto’s hair was Mukuro’s bright blue (and it wasn’t as bad as it should have been), Ryohei had Chrome’s purple hair (and pulled it off somehow), and Hibari had the lighter gray hair of Gokudera.

“It looks like we were targeted,” Hibari said, glaring at Yamamoto, who laughed sheepishly.

“So Reborn did get them to to target us…” Gokudera muttered.

“Aside from the hair color, did they do anything else?” Tsuna asked.

“Nope, it’s just the hair,” Yamamoto said, still grinning. “Just changing our hair colors is really harmless though, so it’s nothing to worry about.” Tsuna had to agree with him. This was nothing compared to the nightmare fog machine. “It’ll also probably wear off soon enough,” Yamamoto added, glancing at Hibari. Tsuna squinted a bit, and Hibari’s hair did look like it was becoming a few shades darker. He must have been hit first it seems, but to target them in the middle of the night...

“They broke into our rooms,” Tsuna deadpanned.

“Good thing they’re not our mortal enemies,” Ryohei said.

“Reborn is coming back today,” Lambo interrupted.

“Oh yeah, we should go greet him,” Yamamoto said.

“Looking like this?” Gokudera said, glaring at his own hair.

“I don’t know why you’re complaining, you have a normal hair color right now,” Ryohei pointed out. Hibari ignored the group, and walked off in the direction of the entrance. Lambo followed after him, skipping. Tsuna shook his head.

“Let’s go greet Reborn,” Tsuna said, cutting into Ryohei’s and Gokudera’s argument. Without waiting to hear a response, Tsuna walked on ahead, and followed Hibari and Lambo to the entrance. He examined his surroundings as he walked, but once again, he couldn’t feel that anything was off. Eventually, Tsuna and his guardians stood outside, and faced the path Reborn would soon walk up on. Minutes later, Reborn appeared on the path, and the moment he saw them, he paused and raised an eyebrow.

“Did I miss something fun?” Tsuna glanced at the others, decided to be brave.

“Did you ask the read headed twins to prank us?” Tsuna asked him. It was quick, but Tsuna was still able to catch the sight of Reborn’s eyes widening slightly, before he began to smirk. Reborn hadn’t called in the twins.

“I did contact them before, but them currently being here wasn’t my idea. But from the looks of things, I’m sure you guys enjoyed them being here.” Tsuna could literally feel the annoyance coming from almost all his guardians, but none of them were suicidal enough to say anything to Reborn, so they all stood aside, and let Reborn pass through. While the others were still annoyed as they followed Reborn back to the manor, Lambo had an odd spring to his step. Tsuna’s intuition was practically screaming at him at this point that something was going to happen, so Tsuna decided to do the smart thing and trail behind the group.

Reborn was the first to reach the door, and the moment he entered, he stopped in his tracks. The others stopped behind him, and from his position in the back, Tsuna couldn't see a thing. Reborn then kept moving, and walked further into the entrance, and once everyone was inside, Tsuna finally saw what everyone had been staring at. In the 15 minutes that Tsuna and his guardians had been outside waiting for Reborn, the entrance hall had been fully ‘decorated’. On the far end of the hall on the wall was a giant banner that read ‘WELCOME TO THE CLAM SHACK’ in English, and below that was an advertisement for Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes.

The other decorations included bright orange paint splatters that formed a rough parody of the Vongola insignia that included a cheerfully clam with googly eyes, and other cheerful fishes where the guns usually were. Along the walls, cartoon creatures were running around and occasionally either saying or spelling out various curse words (also in English). On the ground towards the left side below the banner was what looked like… a swamp?!? (How did Tsuna miss that?!) A few creatures, which included a hippo and a crocodile, were lounging at the edge of the swamp watching them. Towards the right was a mini rain forest filled with the croaks of frogs, the chirps of birds, and monkeys, and from Tsuna could see, the monkeys were also staring at them. His intuition also told him that the other animals there was also well aware of their presence.

Tsuna took a half a step back. The animals weren't looking at them, they were all looking at Reborn. The atmosphere was becoming more and more tense as the seconds ticked by, and Tsuna took another step back. Gokudera was the first to notice what Tsuna was doing, and from the widening of Gokudera’s eyes, Tsuna knew he got the message across. After a few quick, but quiet elbowing, the rest of the guardians were now starting to back away. Up ahead, Reborn’s hand was slowing going towards his gun, and the moment his hand made contact with the gun, all the animals sat up, and were now obviously staring at Reborn.

Tsuna bolted to the door. With his guardians right at his heels, Tsuna’s focus was just getting past the door. He ignored the sounds as the animals started to lunge themselves at Reborn, and the sounds of Reborn firing his gun. Tsuna had no idea if Reborn was also trying to run for it, but the moment Ryohei, the last person before Reborn, had passed through the front door, the door slammed shut and the lock clicked loudly. Reborn was stuck inside. When they were a good distance away from the entrance, Tsuna and the others stopped running, and stopped to catch their breath.

“Will Reborn-san be okay?” Gokudera asked.

“He's Reborn, he'll be fine,” Hibari said, straightening up. He and the others still looked spooked, and if it weren't for the fact that there's a chance that Reborn will blame all this on him and potentially kill him, Tsuna would've taken a picture to remember this moment. Further down the path, were the huddled figures of the twins. With muffled voices, one twin was animatedly saying something while gesturing with his hands while the other nodded and wrote down something on a clipboard. Frowning, Tsuna marched towards them.

“—but he's going to shoot them all before they can get to him, so we should do something to protect them from reducto…”

“But the mess left behind if they get destroyed is worth it, isn't? I think we should just leave it as it is.” The first twin looked thoughtful, and Tsuna picked this moment to clear his throat. Both twins turned to look at him, and the grins on their faces made Tsuna rethink what he was going to say. Tsuna cleared his throat again.

“D-did you guys just set a bunch of wild animals free in our mansion?”

“Nope!” they both said cheerfully.

“All the animals in there were conjured,” the twin with the clipboard said.

“Buuuut, when they get damaged or destroyed, they burst into confetti and drop glitter everywhere, and make it a pain to clean up,” the other twin continued.

“Sorry about the mess you guys are going to have to clean up,” the other twin added, not looking the least bit sorry.

“And don't bother trying to find a witch or wizard to clean it up. The glitter and confetti are enchanted to multiply if someone tries to get rid of it magically.”

“So all this was the reason why you guys were terrorizing us this past week,” Gokudera said through gritted teeth. As pissed off as Gokudera was, Tsuna was thankful that Gokudera had enough sense (and self preservation) to hold himself back and not attack the twins. Both of the twins’s eyes widened innocently.

“What do you mean?” one of the twins said.

“All we were doing this past week was mapping out the area and looking for stuff about Reborn. The only thing we did to you guys was to change your hair colors.”

“And that was so Reborn didn't get too suspicious.” Before Gokudera could do or say anything to them, Yamamoto wisely stepped in, and dragged Gokudera away.

“The hair thing caught us by surprise, but it was really tamed from what we thought you guys would do to us,” Yamamoto said. Tsuna facepalmed. The twins both brightened up.

“What would you rather us do then?” they said in unison.

“The hair is fine,” Hibari said quickly, shooting Yamamoto a quick glare. Yamamoto just smiled sheepishly. Tsuna looked back towards the entrance and just now realized he couldn't hear any noise.

“Is it over…?” Ryohei asked. Tsuna turned back towards the twins, but to his surprise, they had vanished. The distant sound of a lock clicking had everyone turning back towards the entrance, and the door swung open. Reborn walked out the door, and Tsuna immediately began to cough. The other guardians’ faces had become strained as they tried to not laugh, but Lambo clearly didn't have any sense of self preservation as he burst out laughing. As Reborn approached them, Tsuna saw his eyes narrow as he looked around the area, clearly looking for the twins, but after not finding them, he turned his attentions back onto them.

Now that Reborn was closer, Tsuna could fully appreciate what the twins had done. Reborn had clearly been shooting at the creatures, so they weren't able to fully do what they were programmed to do, but Tsuna had a good idea what the animals were supposed to do. Reborn’s hair (his hat was missing), visible areas of his skin, and his clothing were covered in a multitude of paint splotches of varying colors. As an added bonus, from head to toe, Reborn was covered in glitter and confetti. Tsuna bit the inside of his cheek. He couldn't laugh, especially when Reborn currently had a tight grip on his gun.

“Where are they?” Reborn asked shortly. Despite the fury in his body language, Reborn voice stayed even.

“They, uh, left as soon as the door unlocked,” Tsuna explained. Reborn’s eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything, Tsuna heard his name being called. Turning around, he and the others saw Kyoko, Chrome, Haru, Bianchi, and I-Pin walk up the path towards them. The moment they all caught sight of Reborn, they all stopped, and their eyes widened. Chrome and Kyoko both covered their mouths, but Tsuna could see the slight curling of their lips and the small wrinkle of their eyes. Reborn let out a sigh, and heel turned around, and walked back to the mansion. When they could no longer see Reborn, everyone in the group started to laugh.

“What happened?” Kyoko asked, still giggling.

“A couple of acquaintances of Mukuro were here, and they pranked Reborn,” Tsuna explained.

“The Weasley twins?” Chrome asked. Tsuna nodded, not surprised that she knew them. “Where's Mukuro-sama?”

“He took his week,” Tsuna deadpanned.

“Ah…”

“Getting rid of all that glitter is going to take a while,” Bianchi said, still smiling a bit. Gokudera groaned.

“Reborn-san is going to kill us,” Gokudera said.

“Even though we haven't done a thing,” Hibari said.

“Yup, it was all us!” the twins shouted right behind Hibari who flinched. The twins looked around cautiously for Reborn before turning their attentions back to the group. Tsuna spotted one of the twins slip a cloth into one of their pockets.

“I thought you guys already left,” Tsuna asked warily. Tsuna wouldn't put it past them to have more planned.

“Nah, we just wanted to say a couple of things before we leave,” one of the twins said.

“We wanted to thank you guys for graciously hosting us this past week.” Tsuna rolled his eyes.

“Why was it necessary for you guys to prank Reborn?” Tsuna asked. The twins both shrugged.

“After that last meeting fell through, and both Harry and Mukuro said that there was no way to prank him, we decided to accept that challenge to prank someone who's supposedly ‘unprankable’,” one of the twins said while the other nodded.

“And you people seem to be bad at keeping secrets, so we had to do it solo.”

“Makes sense,” Tsuna said, deciding not to address the ‘solo’ part. Lambo had somehow found out about it, and his giggling would have been a dead giveaway had everyone else not been distracted.

“Well, I say It’s mission accomplished, right Greg?”

“I'm going to have to say yes, Forge, it’s a job well done.” The twins high fived each other.

“We should probably go find Harry, shouldn't we?”

“And pull him away from from his vacation?” his twin just grinned at him.

“Oh, before we go…” One of the twins pulled something that looked like a block from out of his pocket, and pulling out his wand (and everyone was staring at him as he held it up), he tapped the block that was in his hand, and it grew to become a book. “Here's a catalog of our products. As thanks, the first product you order will be on us…” Hibari, being the closest person, grabbed the catalog from the twins, and skimmed through the book curiously. The twin looked thoughtful for a moment. “But you guys are muggles, so you can't enter Diagon Alley, and you don't have owls, so you can't do owl order…” The other twin brightened up.

“Mukuro regularly stops by, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind bringing in your orders to us,” the other twin said. Tsuna laughed humorlessly. As if Mukuro would ever do that…

“Wait, Mukuro visits you guys at your store? In that Alley place─”

“Whoops, sorry, got to go.” One of the twins pulled out a cloth, and the moment he dropped it over the two of them, they vanished, and Tsuna could no longer sense their presence.

Moments later, Reborn walked out of the front door in a brand new suit and hat, though the discolored hair and skin and traces of glitter were still clearly present. To everyone's horror, Reborn’s lips were curling up into a small smirk.

“Now that the dust has settled, it's time to start cleaning up,” Reborn said. “I want you guys to start cleaning up the entrance hall… by hand.”

“You guys…?”

“The girls just arrived, so they need to rest from their trip.” Reborn’s smirk got wider. “Good luck.”

“Mukuro completely missed being terrorized by those two menaces and now he can skip the clean up?!”

“And that's what happens when you guys don't accept my offer of taking a week off,” Tsuna said to Gokudera in a monotone voice.

“Well, we should get unpacked, so good luck guys!” Haru called out, as the girls went ahead of the guys.

“So now we clean?” Ryohei asked.

“So now we clean,” Tsuna confirmed.

“But first, contact Irie and get the security camera feed of the entrance hall,” Hibari said. Tsuna snorted, but pulled out his phone all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you guys for reading this. It's been awhile, so I'm a bit rusty with my writing, but I still hoped you enjoyed reading it all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation
> 
> Buona sera - Good evening
> 
> Caffè, per favore - Coffee please
> 
> Cosa ti piacerebbe, signore? - What would you like, sir?
> 
> Solo il vino - Just wine
> 
> Cameriere! - Waiter!
> 
> Sì? - Yes?
> 
> Il disegno di legge - The bill
> 
> Note: I used Google translate for the Italian. If there's something wrong, please let me know.


End file.
